Never want to say it's love
by Coniac
Summary: Callie found a new friend....it all started in a simple email that led them into a deeper friendship....Calzona/Callica
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyright materials referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

_From: Shane Concepcion_

_To: Callie Torres_

_Date: Feb 11__, 2010 10:05PM_

_Hey girl, sorry for the late reply I was too busy with my two rascal twins in their JS Prom, and I had huge surgery last weekend but anyway here I am. Cal, I know that you are having a rough time right now, and it seems that you want to give up on her, but let me ask you one thing, how sure are you that you'll be ok when you ended up your relationship with her? You love her damn much Callie; we both know that. You will only be miserable if you give up on her. Running away from the problems will not solve anything; talk to her, meet her halfway and compromised if you can. You know her better than me, so you know how to deal with her and make her listen to you. I do believe in you, you are a great person and you deserve to be happy and she makes you happy Callie. It just happened that you two have different points of view but do not dwell on the stupid pride, she has a point as well as you do, argument is part of a relationship, and it keeps the relationship stronger. You've been with her for almost 2 years now and you had gone through a lot more huge arguments before you survived them all so why give up now?. Just think about it Cal, take one day at a time. Don't make a harsh decision that will lead you to be a broken hearted one._

_Take care and Godspeed._

_Shane_

Callie closed the lid of her laptop after she finished reading Shane's email, she knew that Shane is right she'd be miserable if she breaks up with Arizona, but their recent argument was a huge one. Both did not want to admit their mistakes, Arizona keeps ignoring her and starts sleeping in the hospital's on call room. Callie just goes with the flow and lets Arizona do whatever she wants to do.

Callie made a big sigh, closed her eyes and she reached her phone.

"Hey"

"Yup, what do you want Calliope" She seems not interested or excited to hear Callie's voice.

"Just want to ask if you have a plan to go home later?" Callie asked, somewhat dismayed that Arizona's still mad at her.

"What for? To have another hot verbal fight with you, I am tired of having arguments with you Calliope" She said sarcastically.

"Nope, I am planning to cook your favorite dish and have a nice dinner with you. I miss you Babe" She said in crack voice.

"Ohh Callie, please don't cry. I am sorry if I'm being a big headache to you but you are a pain in the ass sometimes. You don't accept mistakes, even if it's obviously your fault," Arizona frantically said. She feels tense.

"Can we stop pointing fingers at each other, I made a mistake but as my partner you should be supporting me, giving me advices and guides me not ranting or yelling at me." Callie said in calm voice, she feels exhausted.

"Ok, I am sorry if I yelled at you, it was wrong. Conrad has a critical case, you have almost killed the kid, and if it has happened, you will lose your license Callie for malpractice. I freaked out coz I care about you, I love you can't you see that?" Arizona cried on the phone.

"I love you too Babe, please come home soon"

* * *

_From: Shane Concepcion _

_To: Callie Torres_

_Date: __May 17, 2010 9:40 PM_

_I attached in this email the detailed surgical technique of a modification to the original Brostrom procedure using three suture anchors it will help you on the case you are dealing with Callie. Do not hesitate to call me if you have inquiries._

_Btw, Thanks for the photos you've sent last time, you looked_

_fantastic in__ the picture where you were wearing red cocktail dress while Arizona was wearing yellow midriff dress, both of you were stunning my dear._

_Take care and Godspeed._

_Shane_

"I thought you were busy that's why you turned me down earlier" Arizona's first remarked when she saw Callie sitting on the carpeted floor of their living room.

"I was, I just read an email from Shane, I asked her some pointers for my new research, and she didn't fail me, she really gave me her own research. Man I am glad that I have met her. The woman is amazing" Arizona discerned a smile crept on Callie's face.

"If I didn't know that she's a straight woman surely I'd get jealous on her Honey, today is our second year anniversary we should be celebrating it, but you are stuck with your research. Please promise me that after this surgery we will go out of town, you owe me Calliope." Arizona slammed her body in the couch; her gazed never leave Callie's face. She is still upset that her girlfriend declined a candle lit dinner that she prepared.

"You are not serious right..about jealous thing? Babe even if Shane's a gay, I don't think I'd be attracted to her, there is only one woman that I really love more than my money, and it is you Arizona." Callie scooted in the couch and pulled Arizona, she didn't give her a chance to react or reply and she kissed her hungrily.

* * *

_From: Shane Concepcion _

_To: Callie Torres_

_Date: July 10, 2010 7:07 P__M_

_Lot's of people are thinking of you on your birthday; I just wanted to let you know I'm one of them__._

_Happy 33rd Birthday Callie, although I __couldn't wish you a happy birthday in person; I will spend the whole day with happy thoughts of you._

_Go and have fun girl, say my regards to Arizona and to your family._

_Take care and Godspeed._

_Shane._

Callie was still smiling when she slid her phone in her bag as she continued walking in her apartment. She was surprised that Shane didn't miss her birthday, and the thought that Shane greeted her on her birthday, gave her a wonderful night even she was exhausted from 3 surgeries she had done earlier.

"Happy Birthday" Callie was open mouthed when she opened the door and saw her parents in her living room.

"Mom, Dad" She threw her keys and her bag in a corner and run towards her parents.

"It is Arizona's idea to surprise you Mija, and we're glad that she really invited us, my goodness, I've never seen you for ages" Cassandra kissed Callie and gave a motherly hug.

"Oh Mom I am sorry if I was too busy with my work. Arizona and I are planning to pay you a visit on Thanksgiving Day, it's a promise that I would keep, and I am totally happy that you've come on my birthday." Callie gave a coy smile to her Mom, and glanced to her father who's comfortably sitting in the couch.

"You think you're special because it's your birthday today. That's a complete nonsense... you're special every day." Aria said with a big grin, she pinched Callie's cheek. She came out from the kitchen with Arizona, who's holding a big cake with 33 lighted candles.

"Ouch, so I am special huh, is that a compliment, Sis?" Callie teased back to her sister.

"No it is far better to say that you're another year older, old fart" Aria mocked her sister; she hugged Callie fiercely.

"Your sister is just like a fine wine. She grows better with the years, and she's not getting older, just more distinguished." Carlos rose from the couch, pulled Callie in his arm, and gave her a fatherly hug with a kiss in the forehead.

"Err maybe it's my turn to greet my girlfriend?" Arizona interrupted.

"Happy Birthday Honey, not a day goes by that I do not think of you and how empty my life would be if you're not here." Arizona said with full of love. She let Callie blew the candles.

* * *

_From: Shane Concepcion _

_To: Callie Torres_

_Date: __Aug. 18, 2010 11:07 PM_

_Callie, would you calm down for a minute, don't freak out yet until you are really sure that Arizona is cheating on you. I am not sure if she is doing nasty things behind your back, but I am sure that you are being over reacted on everything. Don't jump on a conclusion until you have concrete evidence; it will only worsen the situation if you rants at her pushing her hard to tell you if she was doing it or not. Don't let your jealous monster over rule you. _

_P.S. Errmm next time around, don't give me the details' bout your sex life routine, just simply say that she's kind of cold in bed it will be enough for me to understand it._

_Take care and Godspeed._

_Shane._

"Why you are packing your clothes?" Callie said in confusion. It seems that Arizona doesn't hear Callie; she keeps putting her stuff in the duffel bag.

"I am leaving Callie. I can't stay anymore. I am sorry" Arizona paused and sat in the edge of the bed. She looks like distressed and exhausted. Callie sat beside her, she feels nausea and can't breathe, and she thought that the world stopped for some minutes, all she hears is her heartbeat.

"Thou I don't want to hurt your feelings; you deserve to know the truth. It's happened so fast Callie, I tried everything to the best I can but my heart belongs to someone else now." Arizona couldn't hold her tears and her voice is shaking. The guilt is all over her.

"You cheated on me Arizona, and it is not forgivable that you dumped me because you have someone new. Even so, I need to let you go and set you free, cause I know that you won't be happy anymore with me, and you are totally in love with someone else." Callie is holding her tears, she doesn't want to show Arizona how broken she is.

"I deserve every curse and hatred that you'll bestow upon me," She weeps more after saying her last remark.

"You fell in love with someone else while we are still together and now you have guts to tell it to my face, and yet I can't hate you. I love you so much; it is the kind of love that's so unselfishly. I always think what is best for you and put aside what I am feeling". Callie snatched Arizona's hand and squeezed it. Her face is unreadable.

"I don't know what to say Cal, I just hope that you will forgive me and can easily move on" She pulled back her hand and start packing her stuff again.


	2. Chapter 2

_From: Shane Concepcion_

_To: Callie Torres_

_Date: Aug. 24, 2010 10:15 A__M_

_Calliope Torres moves your ass out in the bed, what are you doing__? The world doesn't stop when she left you. Go out with friends; go to the places where you've never been, read books or watch movies. Think something that will keep your brain busy. Please take good care of yourself, many people love you Callie, including me, so be strong my dear. Time will tell when you will be healed and be ok, take one day at a time and don't dwell on yourself to loneliness._

_You will be in my prayers my friend._

_Shane._

This is the first Saturday that we're not together as lovers /couple and to be honest it is the longest day of my life, I wish the clock will turn around as fast as it could, so I would not feel hollow same time bored and restless.

The first thing I did this morning was to check my BlackBerry phone, pathetically hoping that you will send a message to me. Damn it Arizona, you have this kind of effect on me that you really shaking me up every time you sending me an email or text messages. You'd write that I should take care of myself, and you were a sorry cause you don't have enough time with me cause you had a mad week, and I should be keeping up being funny, crazy and lovable. You fell in love with me in that way. Your last remarks was, you updated me that you and Victoria are _"official officially"_ a couple that you and her are belonged to each other now.

After reading this simple note of you, it takes another 30 more minutes before I stopped shaking and totally calmed. I want to cry but there were no tears coming out in my eyes. I feel numbed, and I can't describe what feeling I am having. Even so, you can compare it that you were hit by a 16 wheeler truck and the impact was too fatal that you felt blackout.

There's only one place I know that I can freely let it go or show up my emotions that really overflowing in my system that moment. The shower room, I was like walking zombie when I move towards in the bathroom. I pulled out my clothes in my sore body and released the faucet of the shower. I jumped up a little when the cold water pours in my tired body, and few seconds later, I feel the water becoming warm. Unlike before, I just stay in the shower letting the very hot water pouring in my restless body. I feel numbed and empty, and I started crying. I cried at loud and twice that I knocked my hand in the tiles because I feel hurt, hurt for what is going on in my life. Even I closed my eyes, your face is all I can see, it's been quite a while, since I felt this kind of emotion, feeling defeated to my battle, my love battle with Victoria over your love. Many thoughts and questions hanging around in my mind, why all the people I loved always left me?, Probably something wrong with me, maybe I am not good enough with them, maybe I am a bad person cause why I am always left alone.

When George dumped me, I thought it's the end of the world but in few months later I met Erica, I loved her more than I'd ever loved George, but the fate was not with us. She got mad on me when I sided with Stevens and not with her. She can't really forgive me when I slept with Mark. She broke my heart, our break up was so traumatized to me, many vicious words she gave it to me, she even gave me names that night, she hated me and told me that never ever talked to her, I backed off and keep my promised to her. Even so, she haunted me for months, I lost weight, can't sleep at night cause, there's a night that I will wake up instantly and can't breathe, I cried silently and prayed that Erica will always be safe.

Then I met you, I was fascinated with your wit, and you were a charmer. You helped me a lot with Erica's thing and believe me, you were the reason that I'd overcome with her at last. Thou Saddie tried her best to invade my heart, but I was not ready that time. Erica really can't get out of my system. It was only you and your funny way, your being curious all the time and your being sweet not to mention your being thoughtful and caring person that bit by bit it healed my heart, my broken heart.

Nevertheless, you are an eccentric spirit person, you don't want to stay in one place, and you are a free bird you can't see yourself be tied in a place for long time. You'll easily get bored and want to do new things. Maybe you will laugh at me if I will tell it to you cause, I may not be 100 % sure, but I am 99% sure that I've described you. So I'm not surprised that you got bored on me cause, I am a person that I need some space, I have my own world that sometimes I don't want anybody to let in my world. I just don't want a pacing.

_From: Shane Concepcion_

_To: Callie Torres _

_Date: Aug. 29, 2010 9:09 A__M_

_A break-up is not a death, except perhaps the death of one phase of your life, or of an illusion about love.__ In truth, you can't mourn the loss of someone who's still living. Nevertheless, if you will be fine in crying out loud the pain that's overflowing in your heart, then do it my love, you are allowed to cry, it doesn't mean you were a weak person if you were crying, it just shows that you are only human. You have feelings. I know it is hard for you to accept all this things, but Callie, you need to be strong. I believe that you will overcome all of this, one day you will be fine, cause you are a stronger woman._

_I wish I am there at your side at this moment, to lend my shoulder for you to cry on, but even I am not there I want you to know that I don't have intentions to leave you. I will always be here for you Cal._

_Take care and Godspeed._

_Shane._

I didn't sleep last night, every one hour I will wake up, and I could feel the pain in my heart that I can't breathe, then I will check my mobile if you've sent a message or not, but as what I've expected you didn't send any. Seriously, it is hard to go back to sleep if you feel pain in your heart with a little headache. In the end, I just cried asking why you're doing this Arizona, what I've done to have this kind of pain. I asked God why he let this happen to me, I asked him if I am a bad person to have this kind of problems, I asked him why he can't give me someone who I can call my own, someone who will love me unconditionally.

When I woke up this morning, I saw you had a message last night most probably you sent it when I finally had a sleep, and I knew instantly that you didn't sleep at all. I will not believe in you that you just got home cause it's too late; it is impossible to believe it cause, I know that your shift ended at 10 pm only. I knew even you will not deny that you felt that I am in pain, maybe it was scary, but I know it is the truth. We are connected somehow that we know if one of us needed the other one. I don't know if you will have it with Victoria.

When I tried to get back to sleep this morning, I received a voice mail from my Mom. I was an a bit nervous because I thought something wrong with her. I'm shaking when I dialed her mobile number, hoping I will not hear a bad news, and yes I'm glad nothing is wrong with her, she just missed me and asking me if something wrong with me. I tried to calm my voice over the phone, cause, I don't want her to get some suspicions that I am having a problem, or I'm in trouble, it is normal, since she's my mother, she will feel it if her daughter is in pain. I told her I am ok just not feeling well, I gave some excuses, but I know she doesn't buy it, I've told her better that we'll talk online, because, I don't want her to recognize in my voice that I am really broken.

While I am talking to Mom, Mark called me, he convinced me to go out and mingle to other people, but I don't want to do that. I just want to be alone, but he said that it is not best for me if I will stay at home and reminiscing over all of things happens between us. The good memories we had, he told me to go out dating, and he arranged one with Beatrice, the Neuro Surgeon nurse. I got mad at him but in the end, I convinced myself why not, if you've found someone else that easily maybe I will get one too. I know it's kind of childish, but I want to try it, so tomorrow I will have a lunch date with Beatrice. Mark is really eager to help me to forget you Arizona because he said that it is the worst downfall he ever saw in me. It is worst that when Erica broke up with me, in a one week I look older, and I lost weight. I will not surprise because I can't eat, and I can't sleep at night, and I feel weak in each passing day. I agree with him as well with Shane that you really broke me Arizona, Erica broke my spirit but you, you broke my wings, you take everything; my ego, self esteem, self confidence, everything. You really get me lost. I can compare myself in a walking zombie. Even so, I am not mad at you at all. I am mad at myself for letting myself to fall in love to you, maybe if I didn't react to your kisses and seduction maybe I am ok now, but seriously I can't bear to lose you that time when you said you had something with me so even I am not that ready I agreed to come in that relationship. And tried myself to love you and yes when I do realize that I am madly in love with you, it was a too late because you dumped me, and you kicked my ass.

_From: Shane Concepcion_

___To: Callie Torres _

___________Date: __Aug. 30, 2010 __9:09 AM_

_____Callie honey you don't need to go out dating, if you don't want too. Don't force yourself to do such things that against your will. You will move on in due time without forcing yourself. Tell Mark that you are not ready to get involve. Just breathe and don't freak out._

_Update me later; I will be waiting for your email. Love you girl._

___Take care and Godspeed._

_Shane_

Addison called me, she's kinda worried bout me when she heard the news from Mark that we broke up, and she keeps telling me same story and theory that "yeah Callie you are fucked up coz you fell in love with 2 women but admit it they just fancied you they never loved you, blah blah blah." I was too tired to hear all of this, but I don't want to be rude to her so I let her do what she wanna say and I didn't do some effort to defense you or Erica, I am just tired doing it so, She wont listen, she's stubborn and not easy to convince if her mind is fixed to something.

I answered an incoming call, excuse myself to Addison, it was Mark reminding me bout the lunch date that he really set it up, he told me that I need to go out dating since I am free now and don't go idle in my apartment. I can believe for what he is doing I really shouted him to cancel it cause, I don't want it. I am not looking for a date., for Christ's sake, do I look pathetic now that I need some date?, but he said it's too late he can't cancel the date cause the girl is on her way to the restaurant to meet me. I got mad to Mark and thankful that he's really not in front of me cause, I am not sure, what will I do to him. I am mad cause Addison keeps telling me things to hate you, and Mark disturbing my peace.

And then you sent messages I did explain how frustrating in my part to have these people surroundedme.


	3. Chapter 3

_From: Shane Concepcion_

_To: Callie Torres_

_Date: Aug. 30, 2010 2:03 P__M_

_I pity the poor girl, but I am still glad that Christina Yang really pulls you out in that horrible date. Oh Callie you are not ready for dating or get involve to anybody, it will only give you problems and put you in a deep shit._ _Someday you will be ok, don't rush things, I know that it will be over soon, and in no time you'll be healed. _

_For meantime, I want you to live a day without worries, enjoy the blessings that you have._

_Take care and Godspeed._

_Shane_

On my way to the restaurant, I called Christina for a help, I've told her that Mark set me up for a date, but I'm really not into a dating right now, and as usual Christina is cranky as hell, but she's willing to help me. I gave her instructions where to meet me and when she'll pop up and ruin my perfect date. I intentionally came late prior to the meeting time to irritate my misfortunate date. Even so, I excused myself for being not on time, gave a timid smile and the horrible lunch date started.

Beatrice started our conversation by asking me about my family. I'll answer her queries by 1 or 2 syllables; Even so, she's so persistent, though I am not a willing participant. Moronic question that she'd asked was, to explain my work. I looked at her and said _"excuse me" _like I wanted her to repeat her question again. I keep doing that thing like I am a real, stupid or deaf. I explained my job in most complicated medical terms that I've known. She wouldn't have a clue what I am talking about so in the end she just nodded in everything I will say. When it was my turned to asked things, I made sure that most of my questions were stupid and silly queries. I did ask her bout her job, but Beatrice can't explain it to me because, I always butt in or interrupt her story, but then again, she's too patient and when we don't have anything to talk about, she asked me when the last time I had a date. I lied and said last March, I've told her that it was too dull because my date found out how fucktard I am; she laughed so hard to my answer and in between her laughter, she commented that I'm funny. I just rolled my eyes and think that she's lunatic, she doesn't get it that purposely I am doing it for her to be turned off with me, but I guess she was more amused than turned off.

Her cleavage plus her necklace is kind of distracting to me and one time she caught me looking at it, so she asked me what is on my mind. I said lots of things, and she mocked if she can guess it, I said go on. She said that I am thinking her bra size; I raised an eyebrow and grinned. I said that is not exactly what's on my mind, but I can guess her bra size; she's smirking and looking seductively at me, and huskily she said to spill my guess. I smiled at her and said that her size is 30 cup b, she was impressed and told me that maybe I am really a heartbreaker. I just shook my head as a replied. I told her that it was a wild guess; I said that seriously her bra or inside that bra are not exactly bothering me, so she asked me curiously what I am thinking of. And then I said I was thinking if fishes can blink their eyes, if they drown. If they experience a heart attacked and so on so forth. She was gasped and alas, I knew she thinks I am a mental. I pointed out the aquarium behind her, and I continue my lunch.

Oh damn, it was the most horrible date I ever had in my entire life, after the crew cleaned up our table. I asked the bill as I'm pulling out my wallet in my hand bag, Beatrice held my hand like pushing it away and said that she gonna pay our dinner. And she teased me that she is expecting that I am gonna treat her a dinner soon, I shook my head on second time around and said "_nope nope nope".._and she was stunned, I explained to her that I am afraid there will be no next time. I'd told her that Mark assumed that I am available, but I am not so she was shocked, waiting for my explanation. I said I'm seeing someone, and I wave my hand and Yang came into the picture, I introduced Yang to Beatrice as my girlfriend and the poor woman really confused and can't get what's going on. Yang was super sweet to me, and I was to her too, and then she asked Beatrice if I am rude in the entire lunch. Beatrice just shook her head, and I think she lost her tongue, Yang said that hopefully Beatrice had enough patients talking with me cause, I have a hearing impaired, that was when I said _"you lost your earrings again"_, and Yang shrugged to Beatrice like telling _"See"._ Finally, we said goodbye to confused Beatrice. Yang thinks I am a really silly crazy person today for doing this thing to the poor woman. I explained to Yang that I don't want to go on dating; I just want to be alone for a while.

I feel stupid looking over like an idiot in the date earlier, and yeah maybe I am stupid today, but I am not stupid not to know you just ignoring me Arizona, fuck it! why it is so hard for you to tell it to me? That you don't want to talk to me, why? Why I need to look like a pathetic to you? Do I really deserve all of this? Maybe Addison is right you and Erica were same, you never loved me, it was a joke..oh damn it..why I need to do this to myself?, why I need to force myself to you?, and be a loser. Isn't enough that I really set you free? For your own happiness? Do I deserve to be treated this way? I don't think so? But I don't fucking care anymore, I do love you. So yeah, I am a loser and pathetic.., and so be it.

_From: __Callie Torres_

_To: Shane Concepcion_

_Date: Sept. 10, 2010 11:53 A__M_

_Why you've __sent me a plane ticket and a brochure of desert safari? Shane sweetie, I am really fine, you don't need to worry bout me anymore. I am sorry if I am a burden to you, but I'll promise I will be better this time. You were right Arizona is not worth it to think and mourn about. And I thank you for not giving up on me and not leaving me, listening to my pathetic ness bout Erica and Arizona. I am on a process healing; I know it will be over soon. _

_Thanks for the gift but I can't take it not because I don't want it but I can't take a vacation, I have a responsibilities to my department and Webber won't let me to get a vacation._

_Say my regards to Dorothy and Josh your two rascals, I love you guys_

_Forget me not._

_Callie_

"She badly needed a vacation, she needs a break. You owed me Richard, you owed me a lot. Approve her vacation leave" Webber knew that it was not a request.

"I can't let her go now, I don't have much staff, and we both know she's the best in her field, please try to understand me too" Richard said in a very calm voice, he doesn't want to upset the woman on the other line thou he knew he already does.

"Approve it or you will lose her, and don't think I am threatening you. I will do everything I can to pull her out into your precious hospital." Webber sighed; he knew that the woman is serious on her threats.

"You win, I will approve it" Webber heard that the woman hangs up the phone.

_From: Callie Torres _

_To: __ Shane Concepcion_

_Date: Sept. 14, 2010 9:53 P__M_

_You wouldn't believe it, Webber signed my vacation and yes my dear friend, I will take your brilliant advice; I will go out of country and take a pleasure trip and nice vacation. I don't want you to worry on me anymore._

_I'll keep in touch and update you when I reach my destination. _

_Forget me not._

_Callie_

"Are you ok Sis?" Erica bestows a timid smile. She closed the lid of her laptop and gave her full attention on her sister.

"I am just tired" Shane didn't miss the loneliness on Erica's voice.

"Go to bed Erica, I will read Callie's email tomorrow, don't stress out too much, it's not on your hands anymore, it's not your fault too if she is broken now" Shane said with full of concerned. She is worried bout Erica.

"I know Sis; if I could only take away all her sorrows and pains, I'll do it". Erica slammed her body at the couch and closed her eyes. Shane sat beside her, took her hand and squeezed it.

"I thought you'll over with her, but I am wrong, you are still in love with her" She wipes out the tears clinging in Erica's cheeks.

"Not a single day that she left my mind, did I tell you that?"

"She's the first person I think about every morning. She's always in my prayers every night. I prayed that she always be out of trouble and be in good health." There's sadness in Erica's voice and Shane was so speechless she doesn't have an idea that her sister is still madly in love with Callie Torres, she thought that Erica moved on.

Shane met Callie Torres on a convention she'd attended last year at Utah. The Latina woman is filled with energy, and friendly. They became friends instantly and when the convention was over, they had promised that they will stay on contact through email and calls.

When she got home, she'd mentioned to her sister that she'd met a new friend. Erica was not interested at first but when she blurted out Callie's name, Shane saw that Erica froze. She ignores it at first, but she noticed that her sister changed after their conversation, Erica becomes more silent and grumpy each passing day. Three days later Shane confronted her sister and asked what's bothering with her. That was when she found out that Callie and Erica had a past.


	4. Chapter 4

_From: Callie Torres _

_To: __ Shane Concepcion_

_Date: Sept. 16, 2010 7:53 P__M_

_Today is really boring, but I am happy that I am out of town, far from busy city, stupid friends that do nothing but putting some negative thoughts in my mind to hate Erica and Arizona. __I can't hate Arizona, I do love her so much, and it hurts. It really hurts._

_I do some silly thing__s today, I talked to camels and be friendly with them, I named a female camel as Camel-Callie and I do tell her all my sorrows and woes, I even cried while hugging her, although she smells to stink like a pee, but I think she understands my sadness, she made me laughed so hard today, that I'd really missed for two months now. I was so bored and some notions running in my mind. Do camels fart? Or burp? So what I did was I gave Camel-Callie some peanuts, and I waited hours, I just read a book underneath the palm tree, and you wouldn't believe Camel-Callie really fart after an hour, the smell was so awful, I ran as fast as I could and I think I scared her away because she ran after me. Everybody was laughing at us because Camel-Callie is chasing me. Then after few hours I gave her a water to drink because I wanted to know if she can burp too. Oh you wouldn't believe! Camels can burp! it is a horrible sound, ha ha ha and if they are not happy they do sounds like Chewbacca of star wars._

_Wish you were here with me Shane, I really thank god that He sent me a great friend. _

_Forget me not._

_Callie._

"Do you want me drive Grumps" Dorothy asked in pouted lips.

"What?" Erica replied, her attention is still on her phone, but keeps looking same time in the road.

"Leave her alone Dor, she knew what she's doing, she can do multitask" Joshua interrupted; he is in the back seat playing PSP.

"Oh shut up retard, for sure you will ask something that's why you are so sweet to her" Dorothy groaned.

"Oh yeah, look who's talking, you just want to drive Grumps Lexus" Joshua said sarcastically.

"Hey both of you shut up" Erica slid her phone in her bag and continues her driving. She looked a side way in Dorothy's direction noticing that the young girl still pouting her lips, and when she looked at the rear mirror, she saw Joshua smirking with one eye brow raised.

"Who wants pizza?" Erica said in sweet voice, she noticed that the twin smile on her.

"I will let you to drive my car Dor, oh, I bought the PS3 game that you wanted Josh" Erica paused, she saw that Dorothy sighed while Joshua grinning at the back seat.

"What's your condition Aunt Erica, we know you so spill it out" Dorothy said curbing her curiosity.

"You will send me forwarded message's bout friendship" Dorothy stiffed while Joshua gasped.

"Is that a joke?" Joshua made a noncommittal sound.

"Nope, unless you want me to change my mind and ask you to give.."

"Done, I'd send you now 10 forwarded messages. Can I drive your car now?" Dorothy interrupted, she is beaming.

"Do you want love quotes too? For sure Dr. Torres would love it." Joshua suggested that Erica replied by snorting.

_

* * *

From: Shane Concepcion_

_To: Callie Torres_

_Date: Sept. 20, 2010 8:53 A__M_

_I still believe that there is someone for us, that we are destined to someone. It is a matter __of patience and right timing when we are gonna meet this someone. And seriously in every relationship we have been through, we thought that this special someone we're in relationship with is our lifetime partner so it is hard to accept and move on when it turned to be a failed relationship. We get tired for searching or looking for new love interest because we are more afraid that we might be hurt again. Some of us will try to find and look for new love and forget the ugly past relationship behind. Some of us will be in an idle mode just go with the flow and if somebody comes in the picture we have many doubts if we're gonna try it again. Moreover, we set a thick wall and set some self-reservation, so we may not get a blast-full hurt if the relationship fails again._

_Hope that somehow I enlighten you my dear._

_Take care and Godspeed._

_Shane._

"She is glowing" Mark is leaning on the nurse station, his gazed never leave on the Latina woman standing on the surgical board but her attention is on her phone.

"So you've noticed it too huh" Christina replied back gave a sideway glanced to the giddy Latina woman.

"A certain Dr. Shane Concepcion is the reason why she is beaming; Callie talked a lot about her" Mark supplied an information.

"She must be special then, but anyway I am glad that Callie is ok now" Christina said as she opens the chart she was scribing earlier.

"All I know that Dr. Concepcion is a well known orthopedic surgeon, She has twin teenager kids and a widow, live in NYC and work in New York Presbyterian Hospital" Mark took his phone and start browsing on it.

"Classic Mark, if Callie found out that you google her friend, she will kill you" Christina said in matter-of- fact.

"We both care about Callie; I just want to make sure that our friend is in good hand" He is still busy browsing on his phone.

"Alright I am with you, inform me if you get something bout Dr. Concepcion" Christina closed her charts, took her phone and start browsing on it.

"Hey guys" A smiled played around Callie's mouth as she walks on the nurse station.

Both Mark and Christina lift their heads and hide their phones in their scrub suit's pocket, Callie didn't miss it.

"Hey gorgeous, Christina and I are planning to get a drink at Joe's bar after our shift end, wants to join us?" Mark glanced at Christina asking for backup.

"For the old time sake, besides Owen has a late surgery, so I am free later" Christina grinned at Callie.

"Ok" Callie said dryly. "see ya later then"

"Interesting Mark, of all of people why Dr. Concepcion happens to be Erica Hahn's younger sister" Christina muttered, still can't believe for what she found out.

"I guess our Callie failed to know that, don't look at me that way Yang, I can't spoil her happiness now, let her discover it on her own" Mark grunted, then groaned when Yang's elbow jabbed his ribs.

_

* * *

Joshua C. (20:43)_

_Im Praying tht Our Friendship Will Never Come 2 an End..  
I wish that It will Last. . Until..  
U Can see an Apple in an Orange Tree on the 30th Of Feb:-)_

_Dorothy C (21:05)_

_Distance never separates any relation  
&Time never builds any relation.  
If Feelings are True From Heart,  
Then 'Friends are always "Friends" forever._

"We are here to drink not to read SMS" Christina sat on the stool beside Callie, leaned back on her elbows.

"Can't help it, it's from Shane's twin" Callie smiled. "They are lovable and sweet kids."

"They are your friends now?" Mark arched a brow slid his gaze over toward Christina, then back to Callie.

"Kind of, sometimes I talked to them online if I have a chance, they are smart kids" Callie scratched her chin, set down her empty cup.

"Shane Concepcion is a hardcore woman; I mean to raise two brats as a single Mom that is WOW" Mark smiled blandly.

"Oh nope, she ain't raising them alone as what I've known, they are living with Shane's older sister" Callie paused and order another shot of mojito "The twin calls her Grumps"

"Interesting" Christina blurted out.

Callie shook her head with a puzzled frown. "What?"

"Don't mind her Callie; Yang is just a bit overwhelmed" Mark muttered.

"About?" Callie said waiting for an explanation from Mark.

"Owen proposed a marriage" Mark leaned forward and smiled back.

"Oh crap, we both know that it's not what's on my mind right now Mark" Christina spat.

"Then what is it?" Callie demanded an explanation; she sensed that her two friends hiding something from her.

"Yeah Christina Yang tells us what is running in your pea brain then?" Mark said it dryly; he gave a deadly stare to Christina.

"If I will wear a pure white wedding gown on my wedding day" she said with a long irritated sigh. "Oh, by the way, Erica Hahn won Zeppa Award of Excellence; I think Hahn is more hardcore than Shane Concepcion."

"We both know that" Callie firmly said.


	5. Chapter 5

_From: Callie Torres_

_To: __ Shane Concepcion_

_Date: Sept. 20, 2010 11:53 P__M_

_I just got home, I had a wonderful night__. Mark and Christina are hilarious tonight. They're talking between lines and I was lost in their conversations, I think I lost my work-husband, Yang stole him from me. ha ha ha. Seriously speaking they asked things' bout you and your kids. I am not sure if I am just paranoid, or maybe they just want to know my new friends._

_Oh before I forgot Yang told me that Erica won a prestigious award recently. Thou we ended up badly, she still has a special place in my heart. I am still proud of her. Erica is my person my best friend. And I missed her a lot._

_Forget me not._

_Callie. _

"She misses you Grumps" Dorothy reached into an open bag of Oreos on the counter and took out a handful. "That is something."

"Oh god sometimes you are stupid Dor" Joshua muttered over a cookie. "It doesn't mean anything"

"What do you know about love my dear brother, you never fell in love before so shut the hell up, loser" Dorothy said while she munched on her Oreo cookie.

"I don't need to fall in love to understand and analyze Callie's email; you are just dumb ass full of stupid love notion in your head" Joshua was busy digging the fridge looking for a milk to wash down a stale of Oreo.

"I will quote her statement; Erica is my person, my best friend. And I missed her a lot. If you're paying attention my silly twin sister, Callie misses Erica as her best friend not her ex lover" He said with a snorting laugh. "Ohh no wonder you are second best in our class, you can't beat me ass"

"Enough" Erica said between her teeth.

"Leave your Aunt Erica alone, you are not helping her, you give her more headaches, go" Shane gave a rich chuckle as soon her kids leave them alone.

"I am more concerned on Mark and Yang; I think they already know that we are related." Erica closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Callie will know it eventually, but I am not sure how will she accept all of this. She might hate you and curse you to death if she found out that it is really you, she is exchanging emails and SMS" Erica opened her mouth, closed it again.

"Whatever will happen, brats and I are here to support you all the way down Sis" Erica smiled, but her eyes turned sober and sad.

"You can count on us Grumps" Joshua said as he and her twin sister poke their heads in the kitchen room.

"May the force be with you Obi-Wan" Dorothy winked. She walks toward Erica and gave her Aunt a peck of kiss in the cheek.

"May the force be with you too, Princess Leia Solo" Erica kisses her niece in the forehead

"Oh you too, Luke Skywalker" She pulled Joshua and kissed him in the cheek.

"Oh God, I hate George Lucas for giving us a Star Wars movies" Shane blew out a breath.

"Common Mom, admitted that once you, you were fancied with Master Yoda" Joshua teased and four of them laughed together.

_

* * *

From: Shane Concepcion_

_To: Callie Torres _

_Date: Sept. 30, 2010 2:43 P__M_

_I've been in lots of __relationships, and I am not proud to tell that all of it ended horribly and devastating. I can tell you how the relationships started and ended, it was still vivid in my memory; even most of it was more than a decade now. I cherished and treasured all my exs, each one of them left a mark in my heart that I still lingered on every time I blast from the past or do tripping memory lane. I still keep all the love letters or even their rings. _

_I know it is very hard to move on if you see things that only reminded you bout her. Cal, you don't need to burn or throw all the things Arizona gave it to you. Better to put it in a safe place like a box and hide it somewhere. One day when you are finally moved on, you can open the box without regrets or hatred in your heart. Every little thing she gave it has a sentimental value, and fond memories. Do you want to throw the memories you had with her? I will leave that question for you to answer._

_Take care and Godspeed._

_May the force be with you Callie (Anakin)._

_Shane (Obi-Wan)_

"Would you mind to put this sweater back on my closet" Callie handed the sweater to Lexie.

"It's not from Arizona?" Lexie wanted to know, and Callie shook her head.

"It's Erica's sweater, one of the things she left on me" Callie stood up and start to seal the box they finished.

"Interesting" Christina voice was low.

Callie let out a sigh. "What is so interesting this time Christina?"

"You put all the stuff that Arizona gave to you in a box but let Erica's stuff hanging around" Christina grinned, wide and wicked.

"Mind your own business Yang" Mark interrupted, he lifted the box and asked Callie where he gonna hide it.

"Common Sloan, Both Erica and Arizona dumped her, so what's the difference? Why she wants to rid Arizona's stuff but not Erica's stuff?" Christina asked sarcastically.

"Don't be so mean Christina" Lexie blurted out.

"Arizona cheated on me, I cheated on Erica" Callie whispered.

"I broke Erica's heart when I sided with Steven's and Slept with Mark, it's my entirely fault why Erica left me. Arizona broke my heart when she screwed Victoria behind my back. The pain that Arizona gave to me is unbearable. I can't move on if I see that stuff hanging around in my house."

"You are comfortable to see Erica's stuff? It has bad memories too" Christina asked in confusion.

Callie opened her mouth, reconsidered, and nodded. "You're right, it has bad memories, but I don't know I feel secured every time I am seeing it or holding it"

Christina said nothing for moment, surprised on Callie's statement. "Ok" She took the sweater on Lexie hand and put it in the closet.

"Hahn's latest achievement is feature in JAMA's journal latest issue, just want to inform you guys" Christina said then smiled.

"Oh damnit Yang, you are Hahn's stalker now?" Mark teased as he walked into the storage room.

"Not exactly, but yeah I think I do" Christina teased back. "I know that she lives in NYC, working in New York Presbyterian Hospital. There is a rumor that she will be the next chief of surgery before the end of the year"

"Did I mention that she is still single and not in relationship" Callie only shook her head.


	6. Chapter 6

_From: Callie Torres_

_To: Shane Concepcion_

_Date: Sept. 30, 2010 10:00 PM_

_Just like what you'd advised, I packed all things that reminded of Arizona. I'm really exhausted but happy and satisfied for what I've done today. You were __right. I don't need to throw all the things she gave to me, and it has a memory that even a million dollars is not enough to buy it. Shane, honey thank you for everything you've done to me, to all the advices you gave to me. You are always around when I need someone to listen to my woes and sorrows. I hope that you won't get tired of me. Please don't ever get tired of me!_

_Oh__ Yang was kind of pain in the ass as usual this afternoon. She keeps asking me why I feel more comfortable on Erica's belonging hanging around. Why I didn't put it on the box just like what I did to Arizona's things? And she won't buy my explanation, it more on like I am justifying things to her. Why she can't leave me alone? And accept the fact that I still do care about Erica._

_To be honest I feel weird, I can't explain it in words what I've felt when Yang mentioned earlier that Erica is still single and not in a relationship. Do you think I am retarded to think that Erica might not get over with me? Maybe she still hates me; after all I hurt her so bad when I slept with Sloane not once but twice. I can't blame her if she abandoned me two years ago, surely I'll do the same thing if I were in her shoes. Seriously now I know what she'd felt when she found out that I am screwing behind her back, Arizona made that happened._

_Anyway I don't want to dwell on the past. I'm moving forward. I'm growing._

_Say my regards to your rascal twins._

_Forget me not,_

_Anakin ~Callie~_

* * *

_From: __Shane Concepcion_

_To: Callie Torres_

_Date: Sept. 30, 2010 10:38 PM_

_Take one day at a time, set your priorities, like__ make a list of pros and cons in each question hanging around in your head, and about love, don't rush things, it will come if its mean to come, so don't ask why you are alone while others have their love ones. I believe that everything happens to us has a purpose, maybe your not that lucky in love life but its high time of your career, so see if you are career motivated person there is no room for love for now and vice versa..._

_And sometimes we need to pretend we're ok (thou its sound pathetic) for the others, cause, we care. Don't worry one day all worries and heartaches will be gone, and we will smile genuinely, a smile that really comes from our souls and heart…_

_I am sure that Erica still cares about you too; she's probably busy in her career or might not meet the right person for her, who knows right? Destiny and fate I believe in that thing, wait and see what will happen next, nobody can tell the future, I can't tell that you and Erica are meant for each other, what if not? What if you and Arizona in the end or you are with someone else, it's too early to conclude it, let that fate and destiny do it to you._

_Maybe you are just overwhelmed that Erica is still single and available like you do, but please just think harder before you jump in a conclusion that you still have something for her or want her to come back in your life. I don't think that she deserves to be your rebound. It won't be fair to both of you._

_P.S. _

_I won't get tired of you. I promise…and please just for once admit that I am always right.. ha ha ha_

_Take care and Godspeed._

_Shane ( Obi-Wan)_

_

* * *

_

"You heard me. My answer is NO" Erica shouted. Her face is frowning.

"Aunt Erica, please?" Dorothy wraps her arms to Erica's neck and keeps kissing on her cheeks. Shane and Joshua exchange look to each other, with eye brow raised and grin in their lips.

"Oh Dory, you know I don't go dating, and besides she is not my type, why you set me up in a date without asking me first?" Erica bursts it out. She really looks upset for what her niece done.

"Technically it is not your date. It is my date with Timothy, it just his Mom requested that you two will accompany us" Dorothy said in sweet voice.

"I've told you Mom, Ms. Brooke has a huge crush on Grumps" Joshua whispered to Shane.

"I have no idea that Veronica is a gay woman" Shane replied back in low voice that only Joshua can hear it.

"Pfft, believe me, she is purely gay and has a low taste, there are lots of cute and pretty women in our community, but still she finds Grumps attractive." Joshua smirked.

"Watch your mouth young man, how much Dorothy pays you so you'll side on her? And connive against me?" Erica sigh with eye brow rose.

"few bucks Grumps, put this way, my sweet young twin sister is really obsessed with her price charming, Timothy and you. My ever dearest Aunt needs a break, and this is your chance to get a life besides your exchanging emails and sms with Doctor Torres." Joshua replied back with utterly seriousness.

"Don't look at me for a help Erica, I agree with Joshua. You need a life and love life too" Shane said with half smile.

"For Christ sake I don't need a love life. I am happy being single and don't want anybody right now" Erica cried out loud. She is more frantic when she noticed that three sets of eyes looking at her not buying her excuses.

"Ok" Shane, Dorothy and Joshua said in unison.

"Fine, I'll go with you Dorothy but promise me it will be first and last time that you're gonna use me to your idiotic scheme." Erica rolled her eyes and groaned as she walked out and went up stair to her bedroom.

"I am grateful that I have never been in love. I don't want to be like all of you." Joshua said in teasing voice.

"What is wrong with us, butt head?" Dorothy said in sarcastic voice, folded arm chest while Shane gave their famous Hahn scary look.

"You are drooling over a famous football player on our campus. Mom is still mourning to our dad even he was 10 years old dead and Aunt Erica, can't find in her heart to love again"

"I am living with lunatic people, but I love you guys. I really do" He chucked and kisses his mom in the forehead and pinched her sister's cheek.

"You will never experience the feeling of being in love until you'll not go out to the real world, brother. There is no Lara Croft in real life." Dorothy said in devilish grin.

"Your sister is right, get a life, and practice what you preach!" Shane said in mocking voice, she smacked Joshua butts.

"Naah thanks, it is enough to have three wicked women in my life, and I don't want to add another headache. I am satisfied and happy with Lady Lara Croft." He shouted back, heaves a sigh and shaking his head.


	7. Chapter 7

_Writer's Note:_

_Sorry if it takes more than three months for me to give you an update, has been busy lately, and I lost my muse. It just happened that I have five-day holidays, and I checked around the site, re –read this hanging fiction and viola, my muse came back. _

_I hope I can give you 2 more chapters before my holiday ends._

_I hope you will like my new two chapters.(chapter 6 & 7)_

_~Coniac~_

* * *

_Callie (10/3/10 8:01:36PM): I had five big surgeries today, I feel tired and sleepy, and I think I need a nice aromatic bubble bath to ease the back pain I am having right now. _

_Shane (10/3/10 8:01:38PM): What are you waiting for, go and get it._

_Callie (10/3/10 8:01:41PM):_ _It seems you want to get rid of me huh._

_Shane (10/3/10 8:01:44PM): of course not, I am just worried here, did you take your dinner?_

_Callie (10/3/10 8:01:46PM): hey there's nothing to worry about, I am 100% ok._

_Callie (10/3/10 8:01:47PM): and not yet._

_Shane (10/3/10 8:01:50PM): Callie Torres, get your ass out in your bed now and take your dinner and get a bubble bath that you wanted and don't forget to take a pain reliever, it will ease your pain._

_Callie (10/3/10 8:01:54PM): Ooohhh I am scared, LOL, ok you win, I'll be right back after an hour, would you mind waiting for me?_

_Shane (10/3/10 8:02:01PM): Take your time, sweetie I'll be right here waiting for you._

_Callie (10/3/10 9:11:54PM): Miss me?_

_Shane (10/3/10 9:12:01PM): Nope, why would I?_

_Shane (10/3/10 9:12:03PM): Just kidding, of course I do miss you, silly woman_

_Callie (10/3/10 9:12:05PM): I know you do, just want a confirmation, you know. LOL_

_Callie (10/3/10 9:12:06PM): So how's your day Shane? How's the twin? Are they still giving their Aunt a headache?_

_Shane (10/3/10 9:12:09PM): My day was so fine; I am not that busy, just helping the other doctors in ER._

_Shane (10/3/10 9:12:10PM): Joshua went to movie with his geek friends while Dorothy is too much busy on the phone talking to her boyfriend._

_Shane (10/3/10 9:12:11PM): My sister is fine, thanks for asking._

_Callie (10/3/10 9:12:13PM): We've been friends for more than six months now, we're exchanging emails and SMS, chatting online, but I am wondering why you never say anything bout your sister?_

_Shane (10/3/10 9:12:15PM): Well simply because you'd never asked anything about her until now._

_Callie (10/3/10 9:12:17PM): I admitted that I am too damn busy nurturing the pain of being broken heart, and didn't notice her before._

_Shane (10/3/10 9:12:19PM): What do you want to know about her?_

_Callie (10/3/10 9:12:20PM): Anything_

_Callie (10/3/10 9:12:21PM): that you want to share about._

_Shane (10/3/10 9:12:23PM): Can you give me a minute? I have an emergency call from the hospital.,_

_Shane (10/3/10 9:12:24PM): Hold on, I'll be right back, I'll spare you some detail bout my sister when I come back later._

_Callie (10/3/10 9:12:25PM): Sure. Just give me a nudge when you are here._

_

* * *

_

"Shane! Shane!" Erica frantically shouting, looking like a lunatic scared.

Dorothy almost dropped their wireless phone when she heard her Aunt shouting, she ran after Erica whose running toward their garage; Shane bumped her head against the chassis of her car when she heard her sister shouting her name.

"Damn it Erica, I almost cut my forehead, what is wrong with you? Old fart!" Shane dryly said while she was wiping the grease on her hand.

"Shit, shit, Callie starting queries about me"

"I mean me as your sister, what I am gonna say to her?"

"Oh crap, I am not yet ready to tell her about me, oh shit I am in a deep trouble" Erica stopped pacing the room and looked helplessly at Shane.

"You know eventually that she is going to find out all of these Grumps, maybe it is the sign that you need to tell her the truth?" Dorothy can't help it but to give her opinion.

"You don't need to tell everything to her, a few information about you is quite enough, just breathe and calm down" Shane stood in front of Erica, patted Erica's shoulder and gave a sisterly kiss on her cheek.

"Holy Mother Cow, I only went out for a movie and when I come back lots of drama hanging around in this house? What is wrong with you people? Joshua appealed. He pouted his lips.

"Grumps is freaking out because Dr. Torres is somewhat kinda nosy about Mom's mystery sister, who happened to be Dr. Torres first ex –girlfriend." Dorothy supplied the fact to her confused twin brother.

"That is something" Joshua sighed.

"Callie has been in a devastating break up recently, it will definitely crash her if she found out that you manipulated her or lied to her."

"And we can't afford it to happen, because you see if she found out everything, she going to hate you, and you going to hate yourself and be grumpier each passing day" Joshua explained, he sat on the hood of Shane's car.

Erica is pulling her hair while pacing their garage after hearing Joshua's statement.

"Oh great, you added more guilt to Aunt Erica, you moron ass" Dorothy said in greeted teeth.

"Enough, Joshua is right. I don't think that Callie needs to know everything. We will stick to the original set up. I am Shane that she used to exchanging emails, sms and chatting online."

"Erica, you are going to tell her about who you are and pretend that "Shane" doesn't know anything." Shane said it coldly while her face was so calmed.

* * *

_Shane (10/3/10 9:45:04PM): are you still here?_

_Callie (10/3/10 9:45:15PM): uh huh_

_Callie (10/3/10 9:45:16PM): I've told you that I'll wait for you, didn't I? Even so, don't get me wrong, I didn't miss you at all..LOL_

_Shane (10/3/10 9:45:17PM): I am sorry, if it took me so long to come back, I had a phone call that needed to be attended too; an emergency case who needs my consultation._

_Callie (10/3/10 9:45:18PM): Oh is everything ok now? Or do you want to log off, and we can continue our conversation tomorrow night instead._

_Shane (10/3/10 9:45:24PM): No, I am ok now, unless you are tired and wants to get some sleep._

_Callie (10/3/10 9:45:26PM): I am not that tired; besides you promised me that you'll spare me some details about your grumpy sister. _

_Callie (10/3/10 9:45:27PM): Why your kids called her Grumps? _

_Shane (10/3/10 9:45:28PM): Because she is grumpy all the time, she won't accept stupidity and silliness. It is a sign of weakness for her._

_Shane (10/3/10 9:45:29PM): She is a surgeon too, btw,. My kids adore her and idolized her. _

_Callie (10/3/10 9:45:31PM): Oh really, she's a doctor? What's her specialty?_

_Shane (10/3/10 9:45:33PM): Cardiothoracic._

_Callie (10/3/10 9:45:29PM): That is awesome; she's a hardcore woman then huh._

_Shane (10/3/10 9:45:31PM): yes she does._

_Callie (10/3/10 9:45:31PM): I don't want to be sound rude, but why she's still single? _

_Callie (10/3/10 9:45:32PM): I mean she has everything, money and career. _

_Shane (10/3/10 9:45:33PM): I have no clue; maybe she doesn't meet her Ms. Right._

_Callie (10/3/10 9:45:34PM): wait a second; your sister is a gay?_

_Shane (10/3/10 9:45:33PM): she came out, outed herself two years ago; she's a late bloomer you know._

_Callie (10/3/10 9:45:33PM): Just like me. LOL_

_Shane (10/3/10 9:45:33PM): I hope that I satisfied your queries, do you have anymore questions?_

_Callie (10/3/10 9:45:37PM): I guess I have, which is an awkward cause we already discussed her personality and character, but you failed to mention her first name or her full name..LOL_

_Shane (10/3/10 9:45:38PM): Oh what a shame! I am sorry for that; it only means that I am old lady._

_Shane (10/3/10 9:45:39PM): Erica Hahn_

_Callie (10/3/10 9:45:40PM): what do you mean by Erica Hahn?_

_Shane (10/3/10 9:45:41PM): That is my sister name. Dr. Erica Hahn_

_Shane (10/3/10 9:50:02PM): are you still here?_

_Shane (10/3/10 9:51:17PM): Callie, where are you? Are you ok? Please say something, I am worried here.._

_Callie (10/3/10 9:55:04PM): I am ok, I feel dizzy._

_Callie (10/3/10 9:55:05PM): I think I need to lie down on bed, hope you don't mind. I'll talk to you tomorrow. _

_Callie (10/3/10 9:55:07PM): Say my regards to Joshua, Dorothy and to your sister, Erica._

_Shane (10/3/10 9:55:08PM): Are you sure you are ok? Did I say something to upset you?_

_Callie (10/3/10 9:55:09PM): No, nothing. I am just really tired but I am fine._

_Callie (10/3/10 9:55:10PM): Bye for now._

_Shane (10/3/10 9:55:12PM): Bye. Sweet dream_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**As I promised, here is the update, though I am not really sure if I want to continue this fic. **

**So I need to ask some feed back from you guys if you still want me to continue this story..**

**~Coniac~**

"You knew it all along that Erica is Shane's sister, and you two didn't bother to inform me?" Callie raised her voice; she looks upset for what she had found out..

"We don't want to ruin your happiness or healing and moving on process." Mark shrugged sheepishly.

"I look like an idiot last night to Shane, when she blurted out Erica's name as her sister." She clenched her teeth.

"I've told you she is going to be crazy if she'll know it" Yang murmured.

"Shut up, Christina Yang" Mark whispered back to the younger surgeon.

"I thought you are my friends, and you don't want me to get hurt but look, what have you done? I feel betrayed" Both Cristina and Mark saw Callie's eyes darken and her jaw set hard.

"If we'd told you that Erica is Shane's sister, Do you think it would help you more to get over with Arizona?" Cristina asked suspiciously.

"You would feel more devastated" Mark smiled wryly.

"We both know that Shane helped you a lot to overcome your grievance. She's the only person you'd confided with"

"If you found out that there are related, you'll keep a distance from Shane and most probably you are still in the dark side now, mourning your love lost with the roller blade doctor.. whatever." Cristina pleaded, stating the fact they both knew.

"Arrgh, I hate my life. First Arizona dumped me for a bimbo pea brain nurse. I am still coping up for the heartaches she'd given me. And now, my newly found best friend is Erica's younger sister?"

"When I will be truly happy?" Callie tried not to sound appalled. She thinks that her life is a big joke that when she feels happy and contented complication will rise up and impede her bliss.

"Soon" Mark said softly. He settled his arm around Callie's shoulder and squeezed.

"Only time could tell when you'll finally be happy so better to go with the flow live for today and look towards tomorrow." Cristina said solemnly, gratified to see Callie's smile deepen to her words of wisdom.

* * *

"_You have one voice mail."_

"_Beep"_

"_Hi, it's me Erica__, Ermm, Shane talked to me last night and asked me if we met before, I didn't know that you are the friend she was always talking about. I knew the fact she is helping a friend who had a recent break up, but I am not aware that it was you. I am sorry for what happened; hope I can help you somehow. I am still your friend Callie, if you need someone to talk too; you know I am just here."_

Callie leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Her body was in turmoil, her mind incapable of rational thought, lost in space. Her chest rose and fell as if she had been running for miles.

"_I am sorry __for what I did to you before; I was irrational and mad that night and running away was the only option, I thought that would be better for both of us that time. I know that if I'm going to stay, we will end up hating each other because both of us had fixed mindset, and we would not listen to each other."_

Callie could feel Erica's sincerity, and somewhat she feels to relieve. She is aware that she made a mistake too when she sided with Stevens and slept with Sloane when they were starting to build a relationship before. She exactly knew that both of them made a mistake in the past.

"_But its all behind us __know. We could start again as a friend if you like, you knew I don't make friends easily, but if I did I'll make sure it's forever."_

"_Shane doesn't know anything happened between us before, but I guess she already figured it that out because if not she will not ask me if I know you. I'll tell her eventually, as your friend and as my sister, she deserves to know that we had a history. She really cares a lot about you."_

"_I have to go for now. I have a surgery in about fifteen minutes; hope to hear from you soon"_

"_I miss you Callie"_

"I miss you too" She whispered, tears flowing in her eyes. Good memories she had with Erica flashed back in her mind. The laughter, even the grumpiness of the blonde doctor she misses. She can't deny that Erica still has a special place in her heart.

* * *

_Shane (10/5/10 7:55:12PM): Hello there._

_Shane (10/5/10 7:55:18PM): How's your feeling? What happen to you last night?_

_Callie (10/5/10 7:55:22PM): Hey there_

_Callie (10/5/10 7:55:22PM): I'm fine. How many times I'll tell you to stop worrying bout me? _

_Shane (10/5/10 7:55:24PM): I can't help it because we're just talking than in next minute you were out of nowhere and when you came back you were sick._

_Shane (10/5/10 7:55:28PM): I was afraid that I upset you. _

_Callie (10/5/10 7:55:30PM): No, you didn't upset me._

_Shane (10/5/10 7:55:32PM): are you sure about it?_

_Callie (10/5/10 7:55:33PM): yup. _

_Shane (10/5/10 7:55:42PM): I talked to Erica last night and asked her if she knows you._

_Callie (10/5/10 7:55:46PM): I know your sister Shane, she used to work in Seattle Grace before._

_Shane (10/5/10 7:56:11PM): Yeah I know that but I am not aware that you were friends I mean, I thought SGH is a big hospital and hundreds of doctors working in that facility and has slight chance that you knew each other._

_Callie (10/5/107:56:33PM): I got your point, but luckily that we met, and I agree with you that your sister is really hard working woman and grumpy but a sweet person. And she hates stupidity._

_Shane (10/5/10 7:56:39PM): ha ha ha that is Erica; many people think that she is a snob, but she is not. She doesn't mingle and has few friends._

_Callie (10/5/10 7:56:51PM): I know that too. _

_Shane (10/5/10 7:57:03PM): Hey, do you want her addy so you can catch up with her._

_Callie (10/5/10 7:57:46PM): Yeah sure. Thanks for asking._

_Shane (10/5/10 7:58:09PM): Erica_HaHN_

_Shane (10/5/10 7:58:25PM): No problem. She'll be here any minute soon._

_Shane (10/5/10 7:58:58PM): I am sure that she'll be happy to know that you want to talk to her._

_Shane (10/5/10 7:59:01PM): I hope she does._

_Shane (10/5/10 7:59:20PM): I am 101% sure; she was beaming last night when she found out that we are friends._

_Shane (10/5/10 8:03:05PM): Anyway I have to go; I need to prepare our dinner. I'll talk to you soon._

_Shane (10/5/10 8:03:07PM): Bye._

_Callie (10/5/10 8:03:09PM): Bye._

_

* * *

_

"Talk to her as Erica Hahn not as Shane Concepcion anymore" Erica blew out a breath. Shane patted Erica's thigh. "Relax, everything will be alright"

"What if she'll not confide with me just like with "Shane"? Surely she'll feel uncomfortable and icky" She shut her eyes, hoping it would stop her head from dizziness.

"She'll talk to you and in no time you, and she will be BFF again, believe us Grumps. She can't resist you" Dorothy said wearily she handed the laptop to her aunt with a smile in her face.

"We are just here. We are going to supply you topics to talk about so she'll not get bored to you or feel uncomfortable." Joshua smiled and winked,

"Wish me luck" Erica said with braveness.

"Good luck" Dorothy and Shane gave her thumbs up.

"In time like this I wish I have pom poms, you know. I'll give you support and cheer dance. I could give you a split if you want it too" Joshua's smiled was laced with mockery.

"Arrgh you're disgusting" Dorothy snarled and all of them laughed together.


	9. Chapter 9

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:37:27PM): Thanks for adding me._

_Callie (10/5/10 9:37:47PM): You are welcome._

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:38:01PM): I've sent you a voicemail this afternoon._

_Callie (10/5/10 9:38:17PM): Yeah I got it. Thanks for the message._

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:38:31PM): How have you been Callie?_

_Callie (10/5/10 9:38:37PM): I am doing good Erica. Busy at work._

_Callie (10/5/10 9:38:38PM): What about you?_

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:38:41PM): same here, stuck with paper works in the hospital; I will conduct a clinical test next week._

_Callie (10/5/10 9:38:48PM): That is awesome._

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:38:53PM): Thanks._

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:38:55PM): How's everyone in SGH?_

_Callie (10/5/10 9:38:58PM): Lots of changes SGH since you left here 2 yrs ago._

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:38:59PM): Oh really? Like?_

_Callie (10/5/10 9:41:00PM): Meredith and Derek got married; Yang has a love life now; Mark is in relationship with Meredith's younger sister, Lexie Grey. George passed away. Karev is in pediatric fellowship and Bailey got divorced and has a boyfriend now._

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:41:04PM): I am sorry to hear bout George. _

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:41:05PM): Though I am not surprised that Derek and Meredith got married but I am glad that Yang finally overcome with Burke; not to mention that the man whore really change into a new man._

_Callie (10/5/10 9:41:10PM): He has a grandson too._

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:41:12PM): Bless the child. _

_Callie (10/5/10 9:41:15PM): After all these years, you still have grudge to Mark, don't you?_

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:41:17PM): Not exactly, let say that I'm not impress to his beauty._

_Callie (10/5/10 9:41:19PM): or because he always making fun of you._

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:41:21PM): Maybe._

_Callie (10/5/10 9:41:25PM): But he really change Erica, he is better man now._

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:41:27PM): then that is good thing to know._

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:45:29PM): Callie?_

_Callie (10/5/10 9:47:31PM): Yes Erica?_

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:47:39PM): I thought you'd left._

_Callie (10/5/10 9:47:40PM): I am still here, I just checked my phone if I have new messages._

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:47:49PM): Oh I guess you are tired and need some sleep._

_Callie (10/5/10 9:47:51PM): No, I am not that tired and not yet sleepy._

_Callie (10/5/10 9:47:55PM): aren't you tired and sleepy?_

_Callie (10/5/10 9:47:57PM): or do you have something to attend to?_

_Callie (10/5/10 9:47:59PM): maybe we should call the night and talk tomorrow again?_

_Callie (10/5/10 9:48:01PM): If you only want it too._

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:48:03PM): It is not that I don't want to talk to you, but I promise Joshua that we'll going to play his stupid NBA video games. -Online with his friends_

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:48:05PM): What time are you usually go to bed? I'll catch you up later?_

_Callie (10/5/10 9:48:09PM): No particular time, sometimes 11pm._

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:48:11PM): I can call you up later at 11pm, is it ok to give you a call later?_

_Callie (10/5/10 9:48:15PM): It is ok, surely I am still up that time, I'll wait for your call._

_Callie (10/5/10 9:48:17PM): Have fun; say my regards to Joshua, Dorothy and Shane._

_Erica_HaNH (10/5/10 9:48:19PM): Thanks, take care and wait for my call, bye for now._

_Callie (10/5/10 9:48:20PM): Bye._

_

* * *

_

"See it went out smoothly" Joshua smiled gratefully. Dorothy put her hands in her hips and regarded Joshua skeptically. "And may I ask where did you get that stupid idea that Grumps needs to play a video game with you and your geek friends?"

"Oh Dorothy, sometimes I am wondering if we are really twin; you didn't even get half of my IQ" Dorothy pout her lips and in a split second she gave Joshua a massive poke in his head. Erica pulls her niece and she stand between the twins. Shane is in the corner, laughing and enjoying the scene.

"Damn it hurts, but anyway let me explain my point of view before you kill me, my wicked twin sister"

"Callie is somewhat shy or waiting for Grumps to start a convo. There were times that they don't know what they gonna say to each other, so before it went out badly, better to cut the conversation and have a break." When Dorothy gave him an odd look, Joshua amended "To seize your opponent you need to change your tactics; that is the basic of how to win a game."

"To get Callie's affection, Erica needs to change her tactics time to time if she notices that Callie gets bored with her." Shane wrapped her arms around Joshua, pulling him into a fierce hug. "Are you sure that you still want to pursue your dream to become a Cardiothoracic Surgeon? I think you are far better in Psychology, sweet plum"

"Not a chance Mom, I still want to be a world class cardiothoracic surgeon someday, and it just happened that my sister together with your sister is foolishly in love, their minds are blurred that is why they can't think straight." He grinned, pausing to kiss his Aunt on the cheek "Jeez never imagine that Erica Hahn would be dense when it comes to love"

"If you are not that lovable and not quite handsome surely I would open up your chest and smashed your heart" Erica jested.

"Oh please do it Grumps, it would save me for killing him" Dorothy spat.

"Oh Come on Dors, have pity with our Love Guru, we still need him" Erica laughed; she shook her nephew's hair and winked.

"Arrgh can I at least break his carpal, metacarpal and phalanges bones first, so he might not play his favorite Lara Croft video game" Dorothy said sharply, she got irritated more when she saw Joshua pouting his lips.

"Crap" Then he laughed. "My sweet pea brain twin sister wants to be an orthopedic surgeon likes Mom and Callie, not awesome, try to look for other career Sis. Something related with customer care services, because you are fond of using a phone too much"

* * *

"_Hello"_

"_Hi, did I disturb you or something?"_

"_No, of course not, I am just sitting here in my living room watching late movies, so how's the game"_

"_Mppph, we won!"_

"_I didn't know that you're playing video games now"_

"_It is my bonding moment with Joshua, while with Dorothy, we do shopping every other week and with Shane, we have spa and massage sessions every Saturday night"_

"_I'll see through it that I have an ample time with my family"_

"_That is great then, besides you need some relaxation too, you know"_

"_What about you? What are you usually doing during your off?_

"_Me? pfft, listening to music, or doing a movie marathon, sometimes just sleep for the whole day"_

"_I guess it is not healthy for you Torres. You should go out and have fun"_

"_Hey I am fine, and please don't use your famous Hahn scary tone over me"_

"_I am not"_

"_Yes you were"_

"_Seriously, I am not"_

"_But you do the funny thing I never scared of it before, and I will never be."_

"_Are you telling me that you'd never scared of me before?"_

"_Nope"_

"_Ok"_

"_Hey come' on I am just teasing you, ha ha ha ha, don't be such a baby there!"_

"_You're funny, but let me tell you this, one day I am gonna see it that you'll be scared of me.. urgh"_

"_Hahn, maybe to the world you have no heart, but we both know that you are a softy person, ha ha ha"_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_You cried over cartoon movies! Hahahaha"_

"_I did not; it was too late, kinda 2 am so it's normal if I yawn"_

"_Oh really? So you will deny that you cried watching Shrek movie"_

"_No I didn't"_

"_Liar"_

"_I…. didn't…. cry"_

"_Ok"_

"_Tsk tsk tsk giving up? Callie Torres"_

"_Who me?.. never!"_

"_Wow, pfft…hahahaha, really" _

"_An Affair to Remember!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_We watched it together one late afternoon, and in the middle of the movie you asked me to pass you a box of tissue."_

"_So don't tell me you will deny that one too? Huh huh huh!"_

"_If you remember my dear I had flu that day, ha ha ha…"_

"_Gave up?"_

"_I hate to open up this, but you were giving me no choice"_

"_Spill it out, sweet pea"_

"_The leave speech, you cried when you told me that I am your glass"_

"_Well….That was different, I just carried away"_

"_You don't mean what had you said that morning?"_

"_Errmm..I mean it Callie; I mean every word of it."_

"_I know…"_

"_Erica, are you still there?"_

"_I guess so?"_

"_I am sorry for what happened between us before…"_

"_Shhuush..it's over now"_

"_What matter most is what we have right now"_

"_Oh crap, Callie Torres, are you crying?"_

"_I do, I wish you were here with me Erica, to hug me, I miss my best friend, and I miss you"_

"_Whew, you have no idea how badly I wish that I have a magic wand, so I can be there at your side..."_

"_Erica Hahn you are certified softly person"_

"_Don't you ever tell it to anybody, I swear am gonna kick your pretty ass"_

"_Oh I am scared; I am shaking, ha ha ha"_

"_Shut up"_

"_Hey, I have an idea, Shane, the twin and I are planning to have a vacation trip at LA next month. You could come with us"_

"_Maybe it is about time that you see me in flesh Torres, and let me check if you are really not that scared of me"_

"_Classic Hahn, you are asking me a date"_

"_No I am not"_

"_Yes you are"_

"_Torres, when you say dating it has table and chairs, fine music, superb meal and first class wine! Pffft"_

"_Ohh god, so the twin was right, you never went to a date and your idea of dating is medieval.. hahahaha"_

"_You are cute but not funny"_

"_Ok I'll stop before you turn into your sour mood, ha ha ha"_

"_I'll think about it, your date..I mean your suggestion ha ha ha"_

"_Take your time, Torres, ohh it's almost midnight in your place, ,means bedtime for both of us"_

"_Hey Erica, before you go, can I call you tomorrow?"_

"_Callie Torres, are you hitting on me?_

"_I am not"_

"_Yeah sure you are NOT"_

"_Damn you, ha ha ha"_

"_You can call me anytime you want 24 / 7. I am all yours"_

"_Now, who's flirting huh?. ha ha ha"_


	10. Chapter 10

"Three, two, one…bingo" Cristina Yang whispered as she was observing Callie, who standing near the surgical board. She smiled more when she saw Callie pick her phone and answer her call.

"Having some fun spying on Callie, Cristina?" Meredith turned around as she signed and closed her patient's chart.

"It's been four consecutive days that Callie has a mystery caller" Cristina never leave her gaze to Callie, who seems pre occupied over the conversation with her mystery caller. "The caller will give a call exactly 8 am, and they will talk for about like fifteen minutes then hang up. And then, Callie will call back after an hour they'll talk for about like another fifteen minutes and after an hour the mystery caller will give her a ring again, and they'll talk. To make it short they're talking on the phone for the whole day"

"You are good investigator Cristina Yang; I will hire you if I feel that my husband doing something nasty behind my back" Meredith leaned over the Nurse's station counter, so she will get a better view on the giddy Latina woman. "She looks happy and it's been ages when I saw her like that, way back when Dr. Hahn was still here"

"That's it, why it didn't occur in my mind that idea." Cristina gave a wicked smiled that made Meredith to raise an eye brow.

"She's on the phone again. Can somebody tell her that it is not good to talk on the phone all the time? It can cause a Tinnitus." Mark comment as he joins Cristina and Meredith in the Nursing station.

"Why don't you tell it by yourself, and let see what Hahn will spit on you" Cristina mocked.

"They are talking now? Darn!" Mark surprised for what he just heard. "All along I thought it is still Shane, oh damn it Yang, you just making story, aren't you?"

"I bet to shave my eyebrow, if it is not the Ice Queen" Cristina declared, looking at Callie, who is now walking on their direction.

"So what's up guys? It seems that we don't have emergency around lately huh" Callie said with a big grin. She noticed that three sets of eyes secretly scrutinizing her, and she feels awkward.

"Neither good cases too, but it seems that you look happy and blooming this past few days Torres, want to share it with us?" Mark blurted out. He extended his arm on Callie's shoulder. And place an innocent puppy look.

"I am not happy, am just having a good day" Callie smiled. She took her phone in her pocket and read her new text message. Three sets of eyes kept staring on her and shook their head when they saw she's grinning while reading her text message. "What?" Callie yelled feeling somewhat silly.

"Nothing" Meredith, Cristina and Mark said all together.

"I'll grab some food at the cafeteria. Anyone wants to join me?" Callie asked. "Me, I am starving to death" Miranda whined as she walked passed in the nursing station to return her patient's chart.

"Oh before I forget, Erica says hello to both of you guys" Callie winked and pouts her lips before she left the nursing station and walk beside Bailey. Both Meredith and Mark were smiling but Yang looks ecstatic, satisfied for the accomplishment of her investigation.

_

* * *

_

_From: Shane Concepcion_

_To: Callie Torres_

_Date: Oct. 11, 2010 9:54 PM_

_I am truly happy that you and Erica are in good terms again. And don't think that I am mad or upset if you talk a lot with her than me, don't ever think that way. Even so, if you have some doubts that you think that you can't open up with Grumps, you know where you can find me. Just leave a message or voice mail, I will reply back as soon as I get it. _

_Just keep me updated of whatever is going on with your life or love life, you know what I mean._

_Stay happy as you are right now._

_Shane._

"Why you've changed your email account's password?" Shane anticipated that Erica will raise that question to her.

"It's about time to take it back my email account; you don't need it anymore Erica" Shane replied, she was busy setting the table when Erica and the twin came into the dining room. "Nothing to worry about Sis, I won't do anything to jeopardize our little secret."

"Did she send you an email today?" Erica asked as she took the salad casserole and put in the table.

"She was apologizing to me, guilty that she had no time for me, but I replied back assuring her that it is really ok with me if she spends more time talking with you than me" She gazed at Erica and smiled. "Seriously you look dorky when you are in love"

"She is a cute and adorable dorky Mom" Joshua winked.

"You just tell it because you look like her, if I know you want to emphasize that you are cute and adorable. Duh" Dorothy blurted as she settled into her chair.

"It is not our fault if God gave us light marble blue eyes, perfect square jaw ohh not to mention our husky bedroom voice." Joshua teased back.

Dorothy turned to look at him, with smirked in her lips. "If you are handsome as what you are claiming, why you don't have a girlfriend?""

"I didn't meet the right girl for me" Joshua sputtered, amazed that Dorothy would ask her such a question.

Dorothy arched her eyebrows slightly and gave a sarcastic smile. "Whatever."

Shane shook her head. "I saw us with them" Erica nodded and agrees with her sister. "When we were younger, we were always bickering, teasing each other but in the end of the day we do make up and kisses, just like you guys"

"I love my sister Grumps, as you love your sister, even though mine is kinda wicked than yours" Joshua prompted. He almost falls on the chair when Dorothy kicks his knees under the table.

* * *

"_Hey Dorothy, what__'s up?"_

"_Hello Callie, are you busy?"_

"_No, I am not, am just reviewing some patient's chart. Is there something wrong?_

"_Not exactly, but I need some help for my research about skeletal muscle. I have no one to ask"_

"_Oh Erica is in surgery. She sent me text an hour ago"_

"_As well as Mom while my moronic twin brother was nowhere to be found and my connection sucks"_

"_Calm down Dors, I will help you all throughout"_

"_Grumps is right. You're an angel"_

"_You don't need to flatter me, but anyway thanks"_

"_So what do you want to know about skeletal muscle?"_

"_We can start on different diseases that affect skeletal muscle"_

"_Ok, besides to strains, sprains and outright trauma, there are also chronic pain syndromes, inflammatory arthritis various types of paralysis and diseases that cause muscles to weaken and waste away.."_

"_Cal, are you ok, you sound upset to me"_

"_Did you and Grumps were having a fight? Cause I swear I am gonna kick her ass"_

"_No, of course not, we're doing ok, am just tired and sleepy"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_We are fine, and if ever she gives me a headache I'll tell you and you can kick her butt…so let's continue your research?"_

"_Sure, I am listening am taking down notes"_

"_Polymyositis and Dermatomyositis are two forms of inflammatory disease that cause profound muscle weakness- the main difference between the two is that Dermatomyositis can also cause skin rash…"_

"_Both conditions are thought to be autoimmune disorder….."_

"_Cal? Are you still there? You seem distracted this time, what is it?"_

"_Nothing, someone passed by and she was so excited sniffing her bouquet of flowers"_

"_That is lovely"_

"_No one has ever sent me a bouquet of flowers before…anyway let's go back to your research"_

* * *

"Someone paged me?" Callie asked to the nurse on duty.

"It is me. You have a delivery. Someone sent you a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear stuff toy" Cristina handed the pink roses to the stunned woman in front of her. "I didn't mean to read the card"

**_How it feels that finally someone__ has sent you flowers?_**

**_Thanks for helping me in my research earlier._**

**_~Dorothy~_**

Callie is still smiling when she puts the card in her pocket; Cristina folded her arms and smirked, "Well, it seems that Hahn's niece is fond of you"

"She had difficulty in her research, and I helped her. The kid knows how to pay the gratitude" Callie sniffed the flowers and says "She's adorable" Cristina shrugged. "Good thing that she inherits her Mom's trait rather than her Aunt". She whispered.

"Pardon" Callie interrupted Yang's monologue. "Oh I think you have another delivery, look" Callie turned around and smile to the delivery man standing next to her.

"What's going on here, why there are lots of flowers and balloons and…" Mark commented; amazed from what he was seeing.

"Godiva's collection!, Mark Sloan when you're going to give me this kind of expensive heavenly tastes chocolate?" Lexie said while she munched another Godiva's chocolate.

"Someone has an admirer and it seems SHE has a good taste" Mark teased, jabbed Callie's side. "Correction, the sender is HE not SHE" Callie teased back, sniffed the white lilies' bouquet and re- read the card once again.

**_I want to give you tons of flowers after what I've heard from D__orothy, but it will be overrated._**

**_Stay sweet as you are._**

**_Joshua_**

"Overjoyed?" Mark muttered he gave Callie a light punch in her arm. Callie suppressed a smile. "A little" She is overwhelmed for the gifts she'd received.

"Not again, are they planning to give you a flower shop?" Cristina asked, interrupting Callie's thoughts. "Or a gift shop?" Meredith asked; spying on Callie's new set of gifts.

"Are you selling all of this?" Derek asked as he joined the group; He grabbed one of the bottles of wines in the basket and read the label "Chteau Latour Pauillac 1990, one of the finest and expensive wines" Callie felt all eyes on her, but she kept her gaze in her gifts. "It is not for sell, Derek" She said while keeps sniffing on the red roses' bouquet. "But I am willing to share it with you guys. I am inviting you all to come in my house tonight" Callie could not help but grin.

**_Two bouquets of flowers are not enough for a wonderful person like you, so I make it three._**

**_Thank you for helping my little girl__._**

**_Wish you all the best,_**

**_*Shane*_**

No one dares to talk after Cristina read the card. "What time the party will start tonight? I'm gonna bring a bottle of champagne" Miranda said flatly. "Meredith and I will bring scotch" Derek's volunteer. "Tequilla for me, but I will not drink" Webber confirmed. "Three boxes of pizzas, my call" Karev shouted. "Thai foods for me and Lexie" Mark said.

"I will not bring anything, since we'll have enough foods and drinks, but me and Owen will help Callie to bring these gifts in her house, and we are going to help her to clean out our mess later" Cristina is still busy digging and inspecting the entire gifts.

"Funny, you've never done the cleaning in our house, and yet you will be going to help Callie later" Owen said trying to hide his astonishment. "There's always an exception to the rule, but seriously, I just want to be there when Hahn shows up and gives her gifts." She said with a hint of a challenge in her voice.

"Yang, meet me in my office, there's something I would like to discuss with you" Webber interrupted. "Errm Callie, I hope that you don't mind that a friend of mine will join us later?" Callie nodded without hesitation.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Hey miss me?"_

"_Not much just a little bit, so how was your clinical test?"_

"_Tiring but it went through well, how's your __day?" _

"_Exciting"_

"_Did you enjoy your gifts?"_

"_I absolutely love each one of them; oh, by the way, I am going to have a party tonight in my house, everyone will be there"_

"_Awesome, am I invited?"_

"_Mmmphh, nope you are not allowed to come in my party, unless you will bring me a Victoria's Secret lingerie, that I would love to wear it only for you after the party"_

"_Oh god, you're hitting on me again, ha ha ha"_

"_Oh well, am I good?"_

"_I would prefer not to answer that, ha ha ha"_

"_Killjoy"_

"_Brat"_

"_So what is your plan for tonight, old fart?"_

"_Goes shop hunting for your Victoria's Secret lingerie, I think you'll be looking hot in red colors"_

"_I prefer the black ones"_

"_Noted"_

"_Ha ha ha, seriously, what's your plan for tonight?"_

"_I will meet a friend who I asked a favor month ago; it is payback time because he personally asks me to perform a surgery to his mother in law."_

"_So while I am having fun, you'll be somewhere working late at night. That's not fair"_

"_I'll ask my friend if we could meet up in your place instead; you know that I would love to dance with you all night long"_

"_Ha ha ha you suck at hitting on a girl"_

"_Am I?"_

"_Yes you do, ha ha ha"_

"_Damn you..ha ha ha"_

* * *

"Callie I swear to god if you'll not stop looking at your phone for every god damn 30 seconds, I'll grab it and throw it in the bin" Cristina yelled to the restless Latina in front of her. "You look like a love sick puppy over there"

"I didn't hear anything from her for more than five hours now; I'm worried for Christ's sake, Cristina" Callie said, nervously fingering the stem of her wine glass.

"Why don't you call her sister and ask her maybe she knows where your girlfriend is hiding" Mark suggested, walking away from ladies' group and join the men who having a light conversation at the living room.

"She is not my girlfriend" She said it matter-of factly, at least she hoped it sounded like a matter of fact.

".. Yet" Cristina flashed a coy smile. "Don't deny that you don't have a thing for the Ice Queen"

"We are just good friends" Callie pointed out modestly.

"Who would spend worth $150 mobile credits every day for just a friend" Cristina protested with a laugh. An awkward silence followed. Miranda finally cleared her throat and said stiffly, "Well ladies, just be happy for Callie and to whatever, she has right now with Hahn." Without waiting for a reply, she pulls Callie and Cristina from their chair and said. "Let's get this party started" She leads them in the living room and starts dancing.

* * *

An hour and half later, Callie grabs her phone and feels dismayed that she still has no text messages or even a call. She poured herself a scotch and put the glass to her lips and took a long sip. Then she wiped her mouth and stretched out on the couch. "Damn it Erica, where are you?" she whispered. Her heart was pounding wildly, so wildly that she was afraid thinking that something might bad have happened to Erica.

The doorbell rang.

"That will be our pizza" Alex shouted; Callie nodded as she walked and open the door.

"Hi" Erica noted that Callie looked stunning in her casual jeans, sneakers and lavender open-collared shirt. "Are you going to make me stand in your hallway all evening or are you going to invite me in?"

Callie blushed and fully opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Erica stood grinning at her from the other side. "I am about to deliver this" She handed a Victoria's Secret paper bag to Callie and winked. "I'm kind of eager to see you wearing only that" Erica leaned forward and kissed Callie's cheek. Laughing, feeling ridiculously happy, Callie said "I am looking forward for our hot monkey sex later". When Erica saw the grin tug at the corner of Callie's mouth, she held up her hand and said "Don't start."

"You might regret saying that," Callie said playfully, catching Erica's hand. Their fingers entwined and she did not let it go. "I can't believe that the famous Dr. Erica Hahn would crash my party". Erica looked down at their clasped hands. It felt so natural to be connected to Callie this way, and at the same time it was heavenly feeling to her. "Sweet pea, I am not crashing your party, as a matter of fact, I was invited not by you but by Richard, I think you'd given him a permission to meet his friend at your party". Callie looked up and met Erica's smirking gaze, and she gasped "It was you?" Erica smiled; her voice is husky and low "none other than"

Everyone looked up and smiled when they saw Erica came in. She was surprised and didn't expect to get a warm welcome to her former colleagues; she waves her hand and smile broadly to all of them. "How's your flight?" Webber extended a hand. "Lots of turbulence, and the guys sitting at my back were snoring so loudly, I didn't get enough sleep." Erica smiled wearily and sighed. Derek makes his way to the front of the crowd to greet Erica, Mark and Owen followed him.

Callie excused herself to the crowd and let Erica to greet and mingle with the rest of the group while she was disposing the used plastic cups and plates. Sometime she caught Erica watching her, and she skip a heartbeat.

"Shall we start?" Erica asked, calling the attention of Webber and Cristina. Webber presented a portfolio to Erica as they sit in the couch. "Yang, did you review the case?" Erica pushed up her wire-rimmed glasses. "Yes I did Dr. Hahn" Cristina muttered as she pulls out a chair and settled down across from Webber and Erica. "What is your assessment?" Erica felt Callie's eyes on her, but she kept her gaze on Cristina. She didn't need to look at Callie to remember the shape of her face or the color of her eyes or the way she tilted her head and looked out from beneath those long honeyed lashes when something amused her.

"A 79 year-old female, with a history of cardiac surgery for congenital aortic valve stenosis and von Williebrand disease presented with increasing shortness of breath due to mixed aortic valve dysfunction, recommended to undergo a redo-redo aortic root replacement with a mechanical valved conduit" Cristina explained breathlessly. "Well done, Yang" Cristina grimaced when she heard it right that Erica gave her a compliment and a smile. "Do you want something to eat, or you want anything?" Cristina rose and said. Erica raised an eyebrow in Callie's direction. Callie shook her head. "No thanks" Erica said. "The surgery will be scheduled tomorrow 9:00 am; if you'll need anything I'll be in my office" Webber rose to his feet, turned on his heel and headed for the door, when he started to open the door he turned around and faced all his staff. "The party is over, go get all your things, and we'll all go home guys"

"It is not that late Richard; let me have some more chit chats with our colleagues. It's been two years, since I last saw them" Erica's complained, but she still managed a casual smile. "You have just said you didn't have an enough rest on your flight. So you better get one because I want you to be more relaxed for your surgery tomorrow; remember that the one who you will open up tomorrow is my mother in law, Erica." Webber explained, and then a coy grin crept across his face when Erica added "I'll be staying here and help Callie to clean this mess"

"Or we can all stay here and help Callie to clean her house" Mark teased, trying to hide his laughter. "Oh crap Sloan, don't try to ruin their kiss and make up sex..errmm I mean bonding moments." Miranda smiled warmly as she gathers her things.

"I thought you're going to stay to help Callie to clean up?" Meredith initiated. "Yeah you've said you're gonna help Callie that why you didn't bother to bring anything" Lexie added. "I've changed my mind, besides Dr. Hahn is willing to help her" Cristina said in halting voice. "I thought you want to see Erica's gift? That's what you've said earlier" Derek asked. "I swear Dr. Hahn, I didn't say anything like that" Cristina answered quickly. "Dude, the whole hospital heard that" Alex spoke out.

"Go, before I change my mind to let you scrub in my surgery" Erica commanded in a booming voice. Then with what sounded like an afterthought. She added. "Goodnight everyone, we'll see you tomorrow, and have a pleasant evening to all of you"


	12. Chapter 12

It was almost midnight when they'd finished cleaning the house. Erica was so drained and exhausted. She walked on the living room, slammed her body in the couch and in less than a minute, she fell asleep.

Callie watched as the blonde woman was peacefully sleeping in her couch. Erica was an intriguing mystery to her. One moment Erica was the epitome of confidence and seriousness, and the next minute, she was playful and a teaser as like a teenager; a part of Erica, she didn't discover two years ago.

"What's that smirk all about?"Half asleep, Erica opened one eye and grinned at the woman studied her solemnly. "You've said you will help me, but what you'd done was just giving me instructions and keep complaining that your back or your hips or whatever part of your body is aching. Damn, the only consolation that I've got from you was your corny jokes"

"Are you really that cranky cause, I am not that good in keeping you a company or just intense for our impending monkey sex?" Callie chuckled and settled into the couch next to Erica. She laid her head in Erica's shoulder and moaned. Her fingertips touching Erica's face "I don't think you can handle to give me even one orgasm" Erica giggled "Don't start something you can't finish" and she kissed Callie's fingers.

Callie raised her face and felt Erica's lip tenderly moving against her lips, parting softly. She moved into her arms, seeking her, Erica's arms' enclosing her as their kiss deepened.

Erica kissed her face, her throat, her shoulder. Her gentle hands moved slowly on Callie's body, caressing down her hips; warm hands creating excitement, desire. Her body surged against Callie, her breath coming quickly, her body trembling as Callie's hands began to pull up her shirt.

"No, not yet" Erica's voice choked, struggling, shaking with desire, her body like a flame. She pulled away from Callie and sat down, breathing with an effort, her heart pounding. "We need to talk first"

Callie sat tensely on the couch; her mind is not working properly, just staring on the blond woman who keeps pacing on her living room. She was penetrated by a desire to hold her, caress and soothe her, a desire so urgent that she clenched her hands. She said tightly. "I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you off"

"We can't deny there's sexual tension between us, but can we at least take it slow" Erica looked at Callie "I know it's absurd. I just don't want to ruin what we have right now, and I really want us to start all over again" Callie took Erica's hand and pulled her down beside her. "I know I'm asking a lot, but you've got to believe me that I really want us to work this out this time"

"I am falling in love with you all over again" Callie blurted with sob. "And it scares me. I don't ever again want to go through the pain of losing someone I love." Erica pulled Callie's head to her chest and cradled her until the sobs stopped. "I loved you two years ago. I love you now, and I know in my heart that I'll never stop loving you"

Callie took a deep breath "I'd like to make love to you". Erica sat silent about several seconds before whispering. "I want you so bad I ache, but same time I am asking myself if you are really ready for this. You've been in a failed relationship Callie, and I am aware of that, I am worried that maybe you just want someone to save you from your loneliness, I want to make sure that it is me, you really want and its me inside here" She pointed her finger in Callie's chest.

Callie continued staring at her. "I will not blame you if you are having doubts right now, but I'll try my best to show you and make you realize that you already captivate my heart from the night, we re-connected" Callie slid her arms around her. "Let's take one day at a time, I just don't want to be your lover. I want to be your best friend too" Erica pressed her mouth to Callie's ear. "But I can kiss you right?" Callie breathed out. Erica pulled her close and kissed her neck, and claimed Callie's mouth again exploring the warm recesses with Callie's tongue. "No hurry, remember?" Callie protested with a laugh. "If you don't stop it now, I'll make my way that we end in my bed and get a mind blowing sex with you." Erica hissed in her breath at Callie's tease. "Pretty sure of yourself huh".

Callie laughed and skimmed the undersurface of Erica's breast with trembling fingers. "Just hopeful, that I can change your mind" Erica laughed unsteadily. "Save your seduction for another day Torres, I have enough for today." She pulled Callie down to the couch. They landed facing one another arms and legs entwined. "Let's get some sleep"

* * *

Callie woke Erica, saying her name very softly and kissing her forehead.

"Callie" Erica said sleepily, turning over and reaching for her. "What time is it?"

"Seven- thirty" Callie said, stroking her hair. She held Callie, kissed her face, her eyes. "How did it get to be so late?"

"We'd better get up" Callie whispered, kissing her cheek. Erica scooted out the couch and went into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and stopped, remembering that they had slept only few hours, decided that she would make Callie sleep in her house, hold her soft delicate body in her arm until she get sleep.

"I should be going; I'll meet you in the hospital after my surgery" Erica is in a little of a hurry. She kissed her passionately and starts to leave the house.

"I can drive you at the hotel" Callie offered.

"I am staying at my house" She walked back. A half smiled on her lips, and they kissed lingeringly. "I will be happy if you will sleep at my house this evening". Callie smirked, she cupped Erica' face. "Only if you will allow me to wear the Victoria's secret lingerie" Erica laughed heartily. "You are a seducer and a teaser Callie Torres"

* * *

"Is it good?" Callie raised an eye brow to Mark's teased. "Don't start my morning Mark, I am not in a good mood" She yelled, and pokes Mark's head when he tried to bite Callie's shoulder.

"You didn't get laid last night, aren't you?" He snorted and pouted his lips. "Are you losing your touch with the ladies?" He wickedly smiles to mock the pissed Latina woman. "I swear to god one more word from you Mark, I am gonna break your nose" Callie sputtered.

"Mark, she has a bad hair morning, leave her alone" Lexie gently pushed Mark away from Callie. "Do me a favor, withhold a sex to him, and I will tease him gravely after that" She threw her hands helplessly up in the air. " Dr. Hahn rejected you? Sad time then" Lexie sighed with exasperation. "If I am not committed and totally not madly in love with little Grey, I would gladly to give you a hot steamy sex, just like the old time" Mark turned to serious.

"If the suture lines will continuously be bleeding, she requires a FFP and Bio- Glue and to be transferred to ITU and monitor a hematological parameters." Erica and Cristina walked into the hallway toward Callie's direction, when Erica reached Callie, she smiled wearily and said "She won't take your bait Sloan, because she's completely utterly drooling over me" Erica moved out behind Callie and wrapped her arms around her waist. She snuggles her face into the back of Callie's neck and said "And don't you ever deny that Callie Torres". Then she walked out leaving Callie open mouthed.

"That was hot, Grey, second floor on-call room now" Mark turned around and starts leaving the area. Lexie ran after him. "Can you page Dr. Hunt and tell him I need a consultation, tell him to meet me in the third floor on-call room" Cristina gave an instruction to the on-duty nurse. "Don't you just stand there, do something to lure the Ice Queen in your bed or better to trap her in one of our on-call rooms." Callie groaned and ignored Cristina. "kindly noted that the second and third floor on-call rooms is occupied, use the fourth floor instead, Hey your girlfriend is wickedly hot"


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Torres, where's your work-husband? He has a surgery in about fifteen minutes, and yet he is missing" Bailey confronted Callie; she knows very well that the Latina woman has an idea where the man-whore is. "Second floor on-call room" Callie said without giving much attention with the pissed aka Nazi doctor.

"Dr. Torres, have you seen my sister? I've been looking for her since morning" Meredith politely asked. "On-call room, at the second floor, Dr. Grey" Callie raised her head and bestow a smile to Meredith.

"Can somebody get Dr. Hunt. We have a trauma case on ER-1, and I need his assistance." Derek shouted as he passed the nursing station. "He's on the third floor on-call room, Dr. Shephard" Callie shouted back. Her eyes are still on the chart she's updating. Erica heard everything and she is wondering why Callie knows where these doctors are.

"I am guessing that you know where Yang is too" Erica blurted out, secretly scrutinizing the woman beside her. "Third floor on call room, Dr. Hahn" Callie looked over her shoulder at Erica. Her face is unreadable. "I don't want to be sound rude or whatsoever, but what is so special today that the doctors were humping around with each others?" She tried not to be sound appalled.

"They witnessed an almost make out session earlier, with a nasty hot comment from a certain teaser doctor so that is why they got wild and dragged their partners to the hospitals on call rooms" Callie glanced up her dark brows coming together as she frowned, Erica sensed that Callie is somewhat upset.

"Cal, are you mad at me?" She straightened and grabs Callie's hand. Slowly, Callie shook her head. "No, why should I" She snorted and smiled. "It's written all over on that beautiful eyes of yours, tell me what is it? So I can make it up to you" Erica said gently. She leaned forward and lightly kissed Callie on the lips, then smiled. "How can I be mad at you if you are so sweet and so cute when you are flirting on me" Callie drew her fingers over Erica's lips.

"I thought you were not impressed on how I am flirting on girls." Several doctors passed by, but Erica never gave them a glance. Callie was still holding on to her. Their bodies pressed together, their foreheads nearly touching.

"Errmm" Both Callie and Erica looked up at the man standing in front of them. "The surgery was successful. I ordered Dr. Yang to monitor the patient and make sure that there will be no complication will arise, but if something happens, I gave her an instruction to page me" Erica hid her disappointment behind a smile. She feels to displease that Webber ruined her intimate moment with Callie.

"I am not here to ask about the surgery, I know how good you are in your field that is why I choose you. I am here to tell you ladies…to get a room for crying out loud" Webber muttered, and walked away. Both Callie and Erica were startled. "Even I hate his guts, I still like him" Erica blew out a breath. "Oh come on Torres, don't tell me you gonna buy his suggestion?" She couldn't hide her surprise when she saw sparkle in Callie's eyes, she knows that something wicked running on Callie's head.

"If you were paying attention my dear old sour girlfriend to Chief Webber statement, you may realize that he was not only suggesting it, he gave us a permission to use the hospital on call- room." This time Erica's eyes sparkled, reflecting her smile, she feels wonderful when Callie address her as her girlfriend. "Even so, we are not going to use your famous hospital's on-call room my dear horny sex addict girlfriend"

"You'd decline and refuse me to make love with you not once but twice. So tell me is it me or what?" Erica's lips parted and she stared into Callie's eyes. Then she whispered gently. "We talked about it last night and I thought that you'd agree with me, that we are going to take it slow" She felt Callie's arms drop around her waist and saw Callie's expression shutter closed. "Ok" Callie turned around and starts to gather her things on the nursing station counter. "Callie, look at me honey don't shut me down, please" Erica begged, she knows that Callie got annoyed from her rejections. "Do me a favor Erica, don't flirt on me, or hit on me unless you want me in your bed" Callie said coldly as she turned her back and walk away. "Ok" Erica replied back; she's cursing herself in silence for hurting not intentionally the woman she loves.

_

* * *

"How's your day Erica"_

_"I had a bad day, Callie got mad at me"_

_"What have you done to piss her off?"_

_"I refuse to sleep with her"_

_"You are not that beautiful or cute to refuse a sex with a pretty gal like Callie"_

_"Don't mock me Shane; I thought she understands me when I told her that we better to take it slow. I mean let's face it, we both know that she had a recent break up with Arizona; I am just worried that she may use me as her rebound. I don't want to get hurt."_

_"Erica, I don't want you to get hurt too. But who you are kidding with? You love her so much that it hurt you so badly. Callie is your life. You'd die once when you found out that she moved on and forget you. And you keep on loving her in your own way. She captivated your heart and your soul."_

_"You were there in her darkest hour. You never left her. Her pain is your pain. You helped her and guided her to get back on the track. And yet only Callie knows if she really healed with __Arizona__. But you have to give a try to believe on her. Let her to love you Erica."_

_"I think Callie will be the death of me, but you were right, even she can't love me as much she loved Arizona, at least I tried to the best I can to make her realize that I am good for her"_

_"Oh Jeez, how did I missed that the famous Erica Hahn crying like a baby on the phone, did Callie made you cry? Do we need to go there and save you from her?_

_"Shut up Joshua, hey Grumps, we miss you, please come back home"_

_"Kids, hang up the phone, your Aunt Erica and I are having a serious discussion over here"_

_"Bye Grumps, seriously if she did hurt you, I am gonna break her arms"_

_"Bye Joshua"_

_"Please Joshua; you can't even harm a fly how much more breaking an arm. Anyway, I love Grumps, please don't be sad anymore. All I know Callie loves you so much, she'd told me that a while ago via text message and ohh she's not that mad at you, just a little upset about the hospital on-call room issue or whatsoever I just didn't get what she's trying to say. Bye Grumps see ya soon"_

_"Bye sweetie"_

_"If I were you, I'll go and find Callie and make up with her. Say you were sorry and promise her that you'll stop being a retard. Ha ha ha ha, I catch you up later. I love you Erica"_

_"I love you too Shane, see ya 'round"_

* * *

Callie stretched out on the narrow bed in the small windowless on-call room. She'd shed her shoes and arranged her assorted equipment on the tiny bedside stand-beeper, cell phone, wallet and keys. She folded her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling. She willed her body to relax, hoping that if she didn't sleep at least she could unwind. But she tossed and turned, more nervous than usual. The day had been a roller coaster ride of unexpected emotions. Starting when Mark teased her that she lost her touch with ladies, then Erica shown up and flirted on her. Erica had been on her mind ever since. She wants to run her fingers on the Blonde's curly hair, to kiss her soft lips, to nibble her ears and whisper how much she misses her. She thinks that Dorothy was right she's acting like a love sick idiot over Erica Hahn. "Horny" she muttered but she didn't have the inclination to do anything about it, twice is enough that Erica Hahn rejected her. She rolled onto her side and faced the wall, drawing her knees up and closing her eyes.

She must have drifted, because the soft kiss on her neck was completely unexpected. She hadn't heard anyone come in. Blinking in the dark and trying to clear her fuzzy brain, she rolled onto her back. "Who?"

A warm wet mouth descended onto her, a soft tongue tracing the outline of her lips. Callie tasted something sweet. Cherry or strawberry maybe. The curve of full firm breast pressed against her side, and hand tugged at the tie on her scrub pants. Callie slapped her hand over the fingers working at her pants.

"Hey, Erica?"

"You are expecting someone else, Torres?" Erica murmured, nipping her way along Callie's jaws as she pushed her hand inside Callie's scrubs. "No, but what happen to your take it slow thing?" Callie asked as Erica's fingers dove between her thighs. "Jeez Erica, could you stop for a minute or how about you'll slow down a little?

"Callie Torres, I love you, and I am sorry if I am an asshole earlier that you thought that I'd rejected you. You know how I despise all doctors using the hospital on-call rooms for their make out session but yet here I am begging you to make love with me. It is not all about sex; it is more of the love and happiness I want to give to you. Don't you ever think that I don't want you in my bed. You have no idea that all I ever wanted in this life is to wake up each morning lying beside you." Erica climbed on the bed; he pulled up her scrub suit and tossed it in the air, and drew one leg over Callie's thighs. She rocked hard against her legs. "I love you too Erica. I love you too." Callie was moaning, pulling at her, writhing against her, already too far gone for reasoning. Erica felt teeth against her neck, and before she had time to object or resist, she came in quick sharp orgasm. She bit Callie left ear, her mouth finding soft flesh and Callie screamed out in pleasure. Erica's mind went blank as another orgasm rocketed through her.

"Wow, that was amazing" Callie moaned, licking at the spot she had bruised on Erica's neck. "Cal, did you give me a hickey on that spot? Cause I swear that if you did, I am gonna break your fingers." Callie laughed so loud and squeezed between Erica's thighs. "Nahh you wouldn't do that, you love my fingers"


	14. Chapter 14

"Care to join you?" Mark pulls a chair and sat in front of Erica. Cristina sat on Mark's left side "Sure". Erica looked up and nodded; she scanned the cafeteria and saw that only few doctors hanging around.

"When you'd walked away from her two years ago, Callie felt depressed. She lost her self- esteem and self confidence." Mark paused and sighed. "She cried every night asking herself why you'd left her. She was devastated and didn't want to live anymore." Mark leaned forward, resting on his forearm in the table, fixing Erica with a blistering glare.

"Then she met Arizona. She helps Callie a lot to forget you. They fell in love instantly. Thou I hate to admit it, but they were a cute couple. They were happy with fewer complication issues in their relationship unlike other couples around SG-MWH." Cristina said with an edge in her voice. "That is why we were all shocked, when Callie told us that Arizona left her for someone else"

"For the third time around we saw Callie was so down and low. She was like a walking zombie doing autopilot in all her surgeries. She doesn't want to talk and always space out." Mark rocked back on his chair; silently scrutinizing the woman in front of him. He was impressed that Erica is paying her attention to their story. Deep within Mark is pleased because he knows that Callie is in good hand. He is sure that Erica loves his best friend.

"We know that your sister helps her lot to overcome with Arizona, and we are thankful that Dr. Concepcion never left Callie on her downfall. She was always there listening and giving advices to her; even your nephew and niece were so kind and caring with Callie. " Cristina said with a grin.

"If you are here to threaten me that both of you will kill me and dissect me without anesthesia if ever I break her heart, it is fine with me. It is rare that I get threats" Erica's eyes glinted. "I know that you care a lot about Callie. And I am thankful that she has friends like you two, thou you are not a good model, but still best people to be friends with here in SG-MWH." She sipped her coffee and regarded Mark and Cristina fondly.

"Take care of her; we don't want to see her sad and kind of half-dead again." Mark smiled. He pushed himself up with one hand on the edge of the table and released a soft groan. "Never ever get a steamy hot sex in not so good SG-MWH on-call room's bunk bed. "Ouch I think my hips is broken."

"It is not the bunk bed. You are just old man, unless you've tried acrobatic stunt sex with little grey" Cristina mocked. She stood and jabbed Mark's side.

"Look who's talking, Owen complained that he got blisters on his butt, I wonder how it happens? Oh please, I don't want to know how" Mark teased back and laughed. Erica collected her paperwork and stood "And I don't want to hear your nasty conversation about your sex escapades."

"Among the three of us, you are the worst Erica. You left evidence" Mark hissed. Cristina groaned. They both stared on Erica's neck. A quarter inch bruise marred the pale skin just above the collarbone. It was more than a hickey; it was an intentional bite mark. "I've got some cosmetic in my locker if you want to cover that up" Cristina said coolly. "Unless you don't mind that everyone knows what you were doing while you were…"

"Doing some service with Dr. Torres" Mark finished the sentence. He laughed wickedly.

"Thanks but no thanks; my girlfriend will tease me that I am a loser if I'll cover it up" Erica shook her head and wagged her eye brows. "She made it intentionally as a mark that I am hers"

* * *

Erica carried her coffee to the round table in the far corner of the cafeteria where Callie patiently waiting for her. She grinned when she saw Callie looked up and smiled back at her. Callie felt a flutter in her chest, her eyes traveling from Erica's face down to her body. She frowned when she saw the bruise on Erica's neck, exposed by the V of her scrub shirt. She raised her eyebrows and tugged at her own shirt, mimicking covering part of her throat. Erica blushed and adjusted hers. Remembering exactly how the bruise had gotten there. She admitted to a small surge of pleasure.

"Tired?" Erica leaned forward and kisses Callie in the forehead; she pulled a chair and sat at the opposite side of Callie. "A little" Callie smiled. "Good tired"

"After your duty, we can stop by in any restaurant to buy some food for our dinner later, so we'll have a chance to catch some sleep" Erica finished her coffee and rolled the cup between her palms. "I thought you'd sell your house long time ago. Few weeks after you'd left, I saw a sign board that you were selling your house" Callie leaned forward, her eyes fierce. "I keep coming back in your street, a few blocks from your house, waiting for you to show up. I stopped doing it so when I saw that your house has been sold."

"I was hurt and mad that time, so I've decided to sell my house. I want to forget this place. I want to forget you and to be free from you. I packed my things and went to NYC. I lived with Shane and her kids to start a new life far away from this place, and far away from you. NYPH offered me a good job position, and I grabbed it. I worked day and night, so I had no chance to think of you. Few months later I thought you were out of my system because it was rare that I think of you. Until one day, I received a call from the real estate that somebody wants to buy my house. When I asked the agent who was the client, I found out that it was your father" Erica taking a breath to settle herself.

Callie heard Erica's sharp intake of breath. "Dad visited me that time and noticed that I always come back to your place, so he figured it out that I want that house, so he wanted to purchase it. It didn't happen because it was sold out to a different client." Callie explained.

"It hit me; I come to my senses and admitted to myself, I was not over with you. All along I am just fooling myself that I am ok, that you were out of my system. I changed my mind to sell my house. I've decided to come back here, to win you back. I started planning how to make contact with you. It crossed my mind to use your father as a medium of our re-connection." Erica sighed. "I met your father and I personally apologized to him. I gave an excused that someone bought the house, even before he saw it. I was shocked that he insisted and offered me twice the value price of my house; he told me he wants to give it to you as a gift. More on like a peace offering gift because he had a hot verbal argument with you about your gender preferences. And then he explained to me that eventually he accepted you as who you are. Your father was very happy that even you were with a woman, he knows that you were truly happy and satisfied."

"You knew that I'd a girlfriend?" Callie was a little bit surprised.

"I do" Erica said gently. "Every end of the month, I come here and stay at my house like a day or two. Doing things we usually do together before. There were times that I hang out here in the SG-MWH's parking lot, hoping that I can see you even in a glance. A dozen times I saw you with Arizona holding hands walking out this place. I know you may think I am pathetic, but yeah I am pathetically in love with you. That even I know you were with someone else, I am still kept loving you in my own way." Erica's throat ached as she looked up and smiled at Callie.

"I don't know what to say. You'd left me without a word, Erica. I knew that I've hurt you when I sided with Steven and slept with Sloan. But you didn't give me a chance to prove to you how I regret what I've done to you. I want us to start all over again, but you shut me down completely." Callie's voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "I've waited for you Erica, but you've never come back. I remember we'd promise that we could be scared together, but you leave me behind, alone in the dark. You broke my heart Erica."

"Rumors spread that I am the reason why you've left SGH. Everybody was laughing behind my back, only Mark, and Cristina stayed at my side. They never left me. They even encourage me to go out and meet new people. And then I met Arizona. She's a great person, easy to talk to, adorable and sweet, funny like tears in your eyes funny. She's opposite of you. I fell in love with her." Callie paused.

"I know" Erica studied Callie, her expression placid. "I saw how happy you were with her. I see it through your eyes. The way you looked at her, the way you laughed when she was talking or making jokes. The way you giggled when she snatched a kiss from you. You loved her wholeheartedly."

"I loved her. I won't deny that fact, but you got to believe me that I love you Erica. Every time you smiled at me and telling me how much you love me, I feel like a school kid who's excitedly hopping around when she gets a perfect score in her Math class. I feel like am dying when you are not around. I want to be with you." Callie whispered. She doesn't want to revisit the past. She wanted to feel what only Erica had ever made her feel.

"I've never been scared my whole life. It's now that I'm in love...I will take my chances Callie, and I won't blame you whatever will happen to us in the end" Erica's voice is lightly full of courage.

Callie lifted Erica's hand and kissed it, then cradled it against her chest "I can assure you that I can handle your fears, insecurities and freak out. I am always here for you; just tell me what you want me to do. I will do it for you and for us"

"It's probably good that we're sitting in the cafeteria on opposite sides of the table. Otherwise, I'd be tempted to make out with you here in front of your colleagues. You're very sexy when you're drooling over me" Erica felt the tightness in her chest ease.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, did you page me?" Erica said as she entered Dr. Webber's office. "Oh I am sorry. I didn't notice that you are with someone" She politely apologized and smiled to the blonde woman sitting in front of Dr. Webber.

"Erica, please come in, I want you to meet Dr. Altman, and she's one of our cardiothoracic surgeons here" Teddy smiled. A wicked gleam in her eyes before she extended her hand. "Hello" Erica said in quiet voice as she shook Teddy's hand.

"I heard so much about you" Erica's expression made Teddy's squirm. In her mind, she considered Cristina's impression to the older blonde woman as an intimidating person. "I would not be a surprise if all these things you've heard about me come from Yang" Erica managed to smile. "Cristina admires your techniques and she's an avid fan of yours." Teddy explained.

"Yang is one of my best residents Erica; she has a talent and a motivation like yours" Webber calm voice cut it. "I know that too Richard, and am thinking to persuade her, to get a fellowship under with me" Erica teased with a laugh. "It is not a good joke. Erica" Webber replied "Then I'll snatch your best Ortho Surgeon instead" Erica insisted; she grinned when she'd noticed that Webber feels intense to the flow of their conversation.

"So you'll accept the chief of surgery position at NYPH?" Richard blurted out, Erica flushed, just looking at the older man. "Erica, I paged you because I want to offer you a job here in SG-MWH" But before he can continue Erica interrupted her. "You are wasting your time Richard; I would not go back here, no offense"

"Erica I am retiring this year, and I want you to fill my job here." Richard said softly. "Why me? You have Shepherd. Give him the position" Erica asked. She exhaled sharply. She can't decipher why Richard chose her for the chief of surgery position. "As much as I would like to do that, but I know he will only decline the offer. He had a trauma experience last time he handled the chief of surgery position; I believe that you've heard the horrible accident happened here last year. Erica you are the best choice in the position" Richard explained. He looked up to Erica trying to read her expression, but he could not get any. He knows that there's only one way to convince the blonde woman to go with his plan. "You have nothing to lose Erica; I'll assure you that the management will offer you a higher salary than NYPH offered you. And the most exciting part is you'll be with Callie everyday isn't great?"

"Damn it Richard don't you ever use her to your evil scheme" She sputtered. Richard's offer is tempting but she can't say yes without doubt, she has family in New York. She can't leave them that easily. "I'll give you time to think about it Erica, by the way, if you ever consider my offer I would like you to team up with Altman to run the cardiothoracic department" Erica almost forgot that there's another person in the room. She smiled back at Teddy when she noticed that the other woman secretly scrutinizing her.

"It would be an honor to work with you Dr. Hahn" Teddy said waiting for some hint that Erica wanted to work with her "I am looking forward to working with you in any chance, Dr. Altman"

"Richard, give me sometime to think about your offer. I have lots of things to consider first. Would you mind not to mention this conversation with Callie?" Erica politely asked. Webber smiled back and nodded. She shifted her gazed to Teddy indicating that she wants to keep their meeting as confidential. "My lips are sealed" Teddy replied as quietly.

* * *

"Hey" Callie muttered, leaning down to kiss Erica on the mouth. "What are you thinking of beautiful? I've lost you for minutes"

Erica ran a fingertip on Callie's lower lips. She'd seen the appreciative look in the younger woman's eye, and it'd gotten her stirred up. Just a look, not even a touch, she felt a pulse beat between her thighs. "I am thinking of how we can work this out in a long distance relationship"

"Can we talk about it after our dinner? Our food is getting colder" Callie asked. She wants to lighten the tension between Erica and her. Erica cupped her chin, and then kissed her eyelid and finally her mouth. "Sure I'd like that" Callie laughed and tugged Erica toward the kitchen. Before they reach her kitchen, she stopped abruptly and pulled Callie into her arms again. She nibbled Callie's earlobe until she felt Callie shudder. "I should also mention you're not allowed to touch me until after the dinner" Callie breath came in shallow gasps. "It's hard not to" Erica moaned as she kissed Callie on the mouth. She played her hands over Callie's shoulder, stroked down her arms and then settled them on her waist. She kissed her slowly, deeply, enjoying the taste and heat of Callie's mouth. She kept her touch light, her body still not pressing for more than the kiss. When she drew back, Callie's eyes were cloudy. "Callie" Erica whispered. She forced herself to take a backward, still holding Callie, but at arm's length- out of kissing range. "We should have a dinner"

Despite a surge of disappointment, Callie nodded, knowing it was what she had asked for. She couldn't quite remember why. It was hard to think of anything except the heat in Erica's eyes, the magic in her hands. "Can I just tell you how much I love it when you touch me?

"No" Erica said fiercely. "I am dying here, give me a break"

Callie lifted Erica's hand from her waist and kissed her knuckles. "I'll try to be good". Erica tapped Callie's chin with her fingers. "You could start by not to torment me."

Callie nipped at the end of Callie's finger. "But I love to watch your eyes get all dark and—."

"Damn it Callie. Stop" Laughing, Callie moved away and gestured to the chairs. "Sit down. Let's eat this if we're not going to do anything else" Shaking her head, Erica settled beside Callie. "You'll be sorry after this dinner"

* * *

After dinner and after they finished washing the dishes, Callie and Erica cuddled on the couch. "You're not going to make me leave tonight and go back to my cold lonely apartment, are you? Callie asked, her eyes dancing with mischief. She covered Erica's throat and neck with light kisses.

"You can stay as long as you want." She answered, groaning each time Callie's lips brushed against her skin. "But I might ask you to go back to your place to pick it up the Victoria's secret lingerie. I believed that you'd promise to wear it just for me"

"I was hoping that you'd forgotten that" She murmured as her lips traveled to Erica's ear.

"Not a chance" Erica replied back, her hands stroking the smooth curves of Callie's back.

"You're going to torture it out of me, aren't you?" she said when Erica's thumb found the hollow of her lower back.

Erica undid the top button of Callie's shirt and let her finger slide across Callie's collar bone. "Promise is a promise" she whispered, undoing another button, giving her lips access the very top of Callie's cleavage.

"You're not playing fair Hahn" Callie gasped, her chest heaving as if she had run a mile. "I don't get the logic that I'll spend time to wear it and in just split of second you're gonna pull it out of me"

"Are you complaining? We do it my way of no way at all" Erica teased.

Callie swallowed. "You're way is good. Give me five minutes to change on that lingerie you'd fantasized" She nuzzled Erica until her mouth found Erica's. Erica tasted so sweet and Callie was becoming aroused much too quickly.

Gradually, Callie pulled away from Erica and become serious. She took a deep breath and then looked at Erica's with a pure of love and devotion. "I am prepared that you'll ask me to wear the lingerie tonight so I'll bring it this morning"

Erica's first reaction was to laugh. But instead she cleared her throat and said. "You are full of surprises Torres. Why it didn't cross my mind that you have plans to seduce me tonight?"

* * *

When Callie came downstairs, Erica was waiting in the living room. She leaned against the sofa. Her ankles and arms crossed a lazy smile on her face. "You look gorgeous. I should buy Dorothy a new car for selecting that lingerie"

"You are easily to please Hahn" Callie said, crossing the room to her. She put her both hands on Erica's arm and pulled them down to her sides. She leaned into her and kissed her. Erica's body was just as hot just as tightly coiled. Erica kissed her back with a rage that took her breath away. Erica's arms came around her hard, and Callie felt hands cup her ass, felt a hard thigh thrust between her legs. "Oh god"

"I love the way you smell" Callie groaned, licking the undersurface of Erica's jaw. "And taste." She pulled the shirt from the back of Erica's jean and slid her hand underneath. "Mmmpph your skin's so hot." She caught an earlobe in her teeth and tugged at it. "I want you so bad, Erica" She raked her teeth down Erica's neck then licked the red marked; she's left behind it earlier. "Tell me what you want"

"Cal." Erica held her tightly, feeling her tremble, knowing she was holding back. "Oh Cal." She pressed her mouth into Callie's ear. "I want you too. I really do" She twisted her fingers into Callie's hair and turned her head until she could find her mouth. She ran her tongue over Callie's lips thrust into her mouth, nipped her jaw. She finally pulled back gasping. "For two long years I've waited this day. That I could touch you again, and to feel you again. Oh god I love you so much"

Callie's response was more moaned than any recognizable word in the English language. She moved her lips to Erica's and invited her to join her, to take her with all of her passion. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around Erica's body, her nail digging into Erica's back.

"Why is it always raining in this state?"

"Oh jeez Dorothy, would you stop complaining. And help me instead to carry your bag"

"Oh! Sorry" Shane exclaimed as she entered the living room and saw the two women locked in an embrace. "Kids close your eyes and go to the kitchen now"

"Oh jeez Mom, how we can reach the kitchen if our eyes are close?" Joshua complained, but stunned when he saw the two women in the living room. He turned around and walked toward the kitchen room. He pulled his sister who was a still bit shocked. "That was hot"

"I told you it's not a good idea to go here unannounced." She poked her brother's head. "Hey Grumps, it was Joshua's idea to come here. Hello Callie, I was right that you'll be looking sexy in that lingerie"

"Just continue what've started and we'll stay in the kitchen. Don't' mind us" Shane said curtly as she turned her back and walked out.

Both Callie and Erica were catching up their breath when they split up and interrupted by Shane and the twin's presence. They just stared at each other waiting who will break the silence. They heard the twin ransacking the kitchen and both women laughed so hard.

"We are busted" Erica said still laughing. "I should go up stair and change, go and save your kitchen. I'll be there in a minute" Wordlessly, Erica nodded, bracing herself with her hands on Callie's shoulder. "When can I touch you?"

"I don't see any chance for tonight" Callie gave Erica a seductive smile with a pouted mouth.

**A/N**

**I am planning to put this fiction in Rating-M, if ever I can't help it the "smut" thing, but I'll try my best to tone down Callie and Erica's make out. I hope that I didn't offend some of the readers.**

**Enjoy reading.**

**~Coniac~**


	16. Chapter 16

"What brings you here guys?" Erica tried to be sound upset though it's not convincing.

"That was quick" Joshua commented as he threw a bottle of water to Erica. "Drink that, you're probably thirsty" Erica catches the bottle and gives her nephew a deadly stared.

"Our house is kind of creepy since you left the other day. The twin keeps asking me when you'll be back, and I can't work peacefully at the hospital since they were pestering me every 15 minutes to come here and drag you home." Shane complained. She hugged Erica from the back and wrapped her arms around Erica's waist.

"Is it bad to miss you Grumps? Mom's pancakes were sucked" Dorothy whined.

"Nahh.. It's awful to be exact. She doesn't prepare us a breakfast just like what you were usually doing" Joshua pleaded and rolled his eyes when he saw that his Mom smirked to his statement.

A long breath escaped on Erica's chest. Webber's offer ringing in her ears, and she's not prepared to choose between Callie and her family. She needs to figure it out a better solution.

"Jezz, Grumps don't tell us you are doing a wet dreaming in front of us." Joshua mocked. He lightly shakes Erica's shoulder and gave the older woman a light kiss in the cheek and a fierce hugged.

"Arrgh you were gross Joshua." Dorothy pokes her brother's head and hugged her aunt tightly.

Callie didn't expect the view she saw when she entered the kitchen. "Can I join the group hug? Four sets of eyes looked in her direction. "Wow, I wouldn't be surprised why Obi was wet dreaming a while ago. You are stunning beautiful Callie" Joshua blurted out. "Ouch" Dorothy pulls his hair while Shane pulls his ear and Erica pinched his nose.

"Obi?" Callie asked.

"It is short of Obi-Wan Kenobi of Star Wars. Me, Grumps and Dorothy are fond of it; we're never gotten tired watching all the sequel of it. The only one in the family doesn't like it is my Mom." Joshua explained as he pulled Callie and included in their group hug.

"May the force be with you, Luke" Dorothy winked.

"May the force be with you too, Princess Leia" Joshua replied back.

"I really hate George Lucas for creating that epic movie" Shane shouted back.

"Naah you don't. I remember that you'd Master Yoda's caricature when we were young" Erica teased back. She kissed Shane in her cheek.

"Ohh Master Yoda, you always keep complaining that its worst movie ever made but always sat with us when we're watching it" Dorothy rolled her eyes and groaned. She kissed her Mom cheeks.

"Wait a minute, I'm kinda lost here, Erica is Obi-Wan, and Shane is Master Yoda?" Callie pulled out herself to the embrace and gave them a stern look.

"Yeah" Erica and the twin said in unison.

"Something wrong Hun" Erica asked Callie when she noticed that the younger woman looked confused.

"Shane named me Anakin in our email, and she named herself as Obi-Wan" No one dares to speech or comment to Callie's statement. Erica is cursing herself in silent about forgetting that fact.

"Ohh, simply because she can't accept the fact that she was really fancied with Master Yoda, and we mocked her about it" Dorothy finally found her voice.

"Plus the fact that if she named you Anakin, she should be Obi-Wan since Anakin was Obi apprentice." Joshua backs it up Dorothy's statement. Callie sighed with a smile but her gazed still fixed in Shane's direction.

"Ok I admit. I never wanted to be Master Yoda and besides Erica should be Master Yoda instead of me. She is much older and wiser than me." Shane crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

"She is a **legend**. Mom" Dorothy said laughing so hard.

"**Ancient**..**Mummified**" Joshua is grinning and gave Dorothy a high five.

"Oh really, a legend huh and what is that? Ancient and a Mummfied? I'll call the car and motorcycle dealer and cancel the Durango Harley-Davidson and Equinox SUV- Chevrolet that I'd purchased this morning. I bought it as my birthday gift for both of you, but yeah I changed my mind" Erica took her phone in her pocket and start dialing a number. The twin jumped on her and grabs her phone and ran toward the living room. Erica ran after them trying her best to seize the rascals. She tickles them until they surrender her phone.

"They really love teasing and bullying their Aunt." Callie leaned back against the doorframe.

"Erica doesn't get mad or pissed whenever the twins make fun of her." Shane tucked her hands to the crooks of Callie's arm. "I am glad that you are back together. My sister really loves you Callie" She rested her head in Callie's shoulder.

"I love her too. Shane" Callie whispered. She never left her gazed to the blonde woman and smiled at a little when Dorothy jumped over Erica's back.

"When she moved with us, two years ago, I knew she's broken hearted. And yet, I never asked her who'd break her heart. I just leave her alone, nurturing the pain by killing her self from work, day in day out."

"I didn't question her why she'd always come here and spent days in this place knowing that she hates this town."

"Until One night I heard she was crying, and it breaks my heart. I went to her room, crawled in her bed and hold her until she gets sleep. When we woke up, she told me she's gay and madly in love with a woman who happens to be her best friend. She told me what happened between the two of you, but she never mentioned your name."

"She told me that you moved on and currently in a relationship. I tried to convince her to woo you and try to win you back. But she declined and accepted the reality that you'll never be hers again. For the very first time in my life, I saw my sister accepted defeated."

"I want you to know that she'd never stop loving you Callie. I am hoping and praying that you won't hurt her again. Please be careful with her heart." Shane looks at Callie seeking an assurance.

"I'll take care of her, promise" Callie taps Shane's shoulder and smiled.

* * *

"Cal"

"Mmm hmm"

"I love you" She softly said

"I love you too Erica" Callie replied back.

"Cal" Erica leaned up on her elbow and kissed the tip of Callie's chin

"Mmh- yeah" Sighing, she molded her body more closely to Erica's and went back to sleep. Almost.

"Do you see yourself leaving this town? I mean working in different place like NYC"

"I don't know, maybe" She blinked trying to focus. "I belonged here Erica, why you'd asked?"

"Nothing." She leaned down and kissed Callie on the mouth, then the angle of her jaw then her neck. "Erica, let's go back to sleep"

* * *

Callie woke up alone in the bed in the following morning. She gets up from the bed when she heard a sound coming downstairs in the kitchen.

"What is that smell?" She didn't miss the smile on Erica's face, one of the few things she has been attracted to the blonde woman.

"Pancakes" Dorothy and Joshua said same time.

"Grump's pancake is one of a kind. You'll be addicted to it" Dorothy gave Callie a plate. And Joshua puts a pancake on it.

"Good Morning. What is our itinerary for today Erica?" Shane asked as she kissed her sister in the cheek. She took a coffee from the coffee maker and grabs the newspaper lying in the kitchen counter and walks headed to the living room.

"I have to get back to the SG-MWH for my daily round of my patient and after that I am free for the whole day. I'll show you the place" Erica moved towards Callie's direction and steal a kiss from Callie.

"I already informed Miranda that I'll take a day off today. I'll go with you guys" Callie pulls Erica's shirt and kiss her hungrily.

"Eww get a room" Joshua spat as he walked out the kitchen as fast as he can.

"Oh come'on Josh, you need to get use to it because you'll see a lot of it when Callie moves with us and when they get married" Dorothy teased her brother as she walks to join her Mom in the living room.

Erica noticed that Callie felt anxious on Dorothy's last statement, and she knew in that moment that Callie is not yet ready for any commitment.

"Hey relax Torres, I am not asking you to marry me; it was a joke, so better not take it seriously." Erica said in a poker face. "I'll go and visit my patient, see you, around" She turned and walked away not waiting for any reply from Callie.

* * *

"_You've said you'll be back soon"_

"_Richard asked some consultation, what do you want me to do?_

"_Are you mad at me?_

"_No"_

"_You're grumpy since morning"_

"_For your information I am grumpy all the time. You can ask the twin, they'll explain to you more why they come up calling me Grumps"_

"_Surely, I'll do"_

"_Hey, do you have anything more to say. I am busy"_

"_No more, but please finish whatever you need to do there as fast as you can"_

"_I'll try, got to go"_

"_Hey Erica"_

"_Pfft, how can I finish my work if you keep talking with me?_

"_I love you"_

"_Ditto, hey I really need to go, bye"_

"_Bye"_

"I smell a trouble in paradise?" Mark commented while he was working on his chart, he never bothered to look at the pissed blonde woman standing beside him.

"Mind your own business Sloan" Erica burst it out. She keeps ignoring the man-whore.

"If there's anyone who can help you to understand and know Callie.."

"She drives me crazy, Mark" Erica interrupted.

"Every time I open up to her, how can we work it out our relationship? She is reversing the topic. She is avoiding it. I don't know what she wants."

"What do you want Erica?" Mark asked sincerely.

"I want to be with her. I want to wake up every morning in her arms. And in the night I want to hold her in my arms, caressing her until she gets sleep." Erica feels a lump in her throat. She felt Mark's hand gently rubbing her back.

"And you can't do that if she lives here, and you live in New York." Mark said in a bitter laugh. Erica silently nodded.

"The more you'll insist to Callie what's your plan, the more she'll resist it. Give her some time. For a while, enjoy what you are having right now. Get to know her well first, and she will do the same to you." Mark advised in utterly seriousness.

"I love her so much Mark. And I would give up everything just to be with her" Erica cries in silent.

"When Arizona ditched her, she changed to a new person. She hides her fears and her pain to everybody. She goes on with her life but not caring that much. She smiles at us because she doesn't want us to worry about her or to pity her. She laughs and makes other people smile but behind that mask, she's broken."

"She set a very thick wall and reservation to protect her feelings. She won't give her trust that easily because she doesn't want to get hurt anymore. She has doubts and a notion that if she'll not take carefully she might have ended alone again. I guarantee that it will be not easy to take a journey with her. You need a lot of patience and courage to make it through." Mark takes Erica's hand and squeezes it, and plants a sisterly kiss on the blonde woman's forehead.

"It wouldn't be the journey I could take with Callie; it's more on taking the risk, to live with her for the rest of our life" Erica sighed while swiping the dried tear on her cheek.

* * *

It was almost lunch when Erica finished her work at the hospital. She called Shane and asked where they were, so she can join them. Shane instructed her to follow them in a Thai restaurant that Callie suggested. They were starting their lunch when Erica arrived in the place. She saw that Callie moved over to give her a seat, but instead she sat in between the twin and pretend that she saw Callie's action. The twin noticed that she's grumpy, so they teased her. She bickered and scolded them, but the twin didn't bother or afraid of her, instead they teased her more. Dorothy assumed that she might have PMS while Joshua said that maybe she not got laid last night. Shane and Callie were listening to the trio, just laughing but never interfere to their interesting conversation.

* * *

After their lunch, Dorothy reminded Erica that she promises her to buy a new IPad, while Joshua asked his Mom if he can buy the new Tomb Raider video game. The adults have no choice but to agree to the persistent twin.

When they were in the Mall, Shane noticed that Erica and Callie were avoiding each other. Most of the time Callie goes with the twin, and Erica goes with her.

"Never sleep if you have unsettled issues" Shane burst it out when she saw that Erica never left her gazed with Callie.

"I'll talk to her later, but I need to ask you something first" Erica replied.

"What is it?"

"Richard offered me a chief of surgery position in SG-MWH"

"I don't see any problem on that. There's no doubt that you can handle that job, as I remember NYPH offered you same position right?" Erica nodded.

"If I'll take that job, it means I'll live here. It will be great because I want to be with Callie, but I can't live without you and the twin, you know that right?" Erica said puffing out her chest.

"I'll talk to the kids and ask their opinions or decisions, if it's only me, I'll go with you without hesitation. But we both know that it will not be easy to decide. The twin may not agree with it. I'll do my best to persuade them; luckily, that the school just started, but even so, I'm not really sure if they'll be happy for the drastic changes" Shane said with high confidence. She taps Erica shoulder and gave a half smile as she walks and joins Callie and the twin.

* * *

"_Hey Erica, is there something wrong?" Callie said when she picked up her call and turned around to look at Erica._

"_Nothing"_

"_Ohh then why you need to call. We're like 10 ft apart only?_

"_Are you mad at me?"_

"_I think you were the one who was mad at me Hahn"_

"_I am not mad at you"_

"_So Dorothy assumption was right. You have PMS"_

"_And how do you come up in that conclusion?"_

"_Joshua was wrong. You got laid last night. I gave you 3 orgasms."_

"_Language Torres, you were standing beside them."_

"_Joshua said that he heard it, ha ha ha"_

"_Funny"_

"_And he lost 100 bucks bet from Shane and Dorothy"_

"_I can't believe they were betting my sex life. I'll kill them"_

"_Nahh , you love them"_

"_And I love you"_

"_What did you say? I can't hear you"_

"_I love you"_

"_What? I think I have a bad signal here"_

"_The signal is fine Torres, probably you have Otitis Media"_

"_I assure you that I don't have it Hahn, but I am pretty sure that you are experiencing a menopausal stage."_

"_If that is so, you will be the only one who'll carry our kids"_

"_Classic Hahn, this morning you'd denied that you were proposing a marriage to me, and now you want to start a family with me"_

"_I'm not denying or initiating, I am just stating the fact that all menopause women can't carry a child anymore."_

"_You look dorky when you're in love"_

"_I will take that a compliment thou its sound an insult."_

"_Hey Grumps"_

"_What do you want Torres?"_

"_I love you too"_

"_Pfft..whatever"_

"I am just teasing you. I am sorry" Callie said there is a smile playing along her lips as she walked to Erica and slid her arms around her.

"You were lucky that I really miss you today, or else you'll sleep alone in your lonely cold apartment" Erica teased, pulling her closer and running her hands over Callie's hips.

"Ewws get a room" Joshua said as he passed by the couple.

"How many times I've told you get used to it, sooner or later..

"We'll get married" Erica finished Dorothy's statement. Shane and Callie just laughed from the background.

"I want us to have a twin" Callie whispered, tossing Erica a sheepish grin.

"If they will turn like to be that two rascals, I will die young" Erica protested.

"Impossible, you are a legend, ancient and mummified now, remember?' Erica bit Callie's shoulder as the twin and Shane laughing on Callie's comment.


	17. Chapter 17

"Come on" Erica took Callie's hand and led into the bedroom. "Let's cuddle. Remember the first time we had a rainstorm, and we stayed in bed all day making love? That day will always remain one of my cherished memories."

Callie smiled at the remembrance as she removed her clothes and climbed into bed. "It's cold in here."

Erica kissed her cheek. "I'll warm you up." She lit some candles then quickly got out of her clothes and slipped into bed beside puts her arms around her as she nuzzled Callie's silky hair. "Feeling warmer?"

"Always..., when I'm with you." she sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes. Savouring every moment she has with Erica.

"Do you want to sleep? Or is there something else you'd like to do?" Erica whispered suggestively close to her ears.

"Get your head out of the gutter Hahn, have you forgotten that your sister and your wicked nephew and niece are here in your house. Surely, they'll be going to pester you again tomorrow" Callie chucked as she rested on her head on Erica's shoulder. "But we did it last night, and they had no idea about it." Erica explained. She pulled the Latina woman and start ravishing her neck.

"That was I thought too, but when Dorothy stopped by in the pharmacy this morning and bought three pairs of ear plugs. She gave a pair of it to Shane and Joshua and an explanation that they didn't sleep last night because some wild animals done some ritual somewhere." She saw that Erica grimaced, and she bursted into laughter.

"If they knew I got laid last night, why Joshua put a bet that I didn't get any? Erica asked in confusion. "Joshua believed that you had bad muscle cramps last night while Dorothy swore that it was not cramps it was climaxed. In the end, they'd lay a wager on it. The funny thing was Shane joined them." Erica gave a small groan and buried her face in Callie's hair. "Remind me to call a contractor to install sound proof to this room tomorrow." She teased back. "Until then, we have no choice but to cuddle."

"I'll work extra hours per day, so I can get four days off every other week."

"What?"

"I'll visit you ever other two weeks. I know it's not too much, but I want to work this out, Erica. I really do." Callie softly said as she raised her head and look at Erica. "I know that you got upset because you thought that I am taking you for granted. But you've got to believe me. I am not. I love you. It's just I need to think some pros and cons before jumping in any decisions." She tenderly touched Erica's cheeks. Erica holds her palm and kissed it. "I love you too and I know that we can work this out." Erica tilted Callie's chin up and kissed her slowly, a lingering, searching kiss that would not soon be forgotten.

* * *

"Hey Callie" Dorothy called out when she saw Callie standing in the nursing station.

"What are you doing here? Where're your Mom and Erica?" She raised an eyebrow to the young giddy blonde girl.

"Oh Mom has a meeting with Dr. Webber. Joshua is with Grumps. They were pestering Dr. Yang." Dorothy explained as she kissed Callie's cheek and grinned.

"And since I am bored, Cardio is not my thing, so I left the two beasts." She bestows a sweet smile to Callie. "Ok. I'll admit I want to hang around with you." Callie rolled her eyes and gave her a peck of a kiss in her cheek. "Let's go and grab some food at the cafeteria then"

Callie smile when Dorothy bought most of the items in the cafeteria. She was shocked that the young blonde girl has a huge appetite thou. She is skinny.

"Do you think there are lots of cute boys at Lakeside School?"

"I have no idea, sweetie, but I heard its one of the best private schools here in Seattle"

"I broke up with Timothy last week, and I guess that it's blessing in disguise that Grumps has an offer here in SG-MWH. You know, new place, new people to meet. I don't want to be sad or be broken hearted for the rest of my high school life" Dorothy keeps explaining while she's busy eating her TBC sandwich. Callie didn't pay much attention to Dorothy's story. Her mind is drifting away. She just noticed that it was more than two hours, since she saw Erica, and she felt miserable.

"And the good thing is you will live with us" It took more than five seconds before it sank in Callie's head Dorothy's last statement.

"What did you say?"

"Oh Callie, you missed her, don't you." Don't worry, we'll move in next month"

"I don't get it." Callie said quickly.

"Dr. Webber will be retiring soon so he offers his job position to Grumps. Grumps make a bargain that she won't accept the position, unless Mom will not join her. And to make it short my family will move in here next month. Isn't great?" Dorothy said, leaning over to give Callie a quick hug. She didn't notice the hurt and anger in Callie's face.

* * *

"Miss me?" Erica pressed her mouth in Callie's ears.

"Not much, hey I am doing some report here" She protested halfheartedly. Dorothy's confession ringing in her ears and she felt anger starting to boil inside of her.

"Why don't we finish it in one of your famous on-call rooms?" She pulled the Latina woman and wrapped her arms around her.

" I can't. I have a surgery at 1:00Pm and its almost 12:30 now"

"I'll make it quick. Fifteen minutes or less, come on, I'll make sure you'll not be late in your surgery." Erica insisted. Her voice is husky and low.

"I am not in a mood for sex right now Hahn, so take your hands off me" She snapped as she pulled herself out of the embrace. Erica frowned, obviously confused. "I don't understand"

Callie let out a tremendous sigh. "I'll have a surgery and I don't have time for this Hahn." She gathered her things and starts to leave the attending lounge when Erica grabs her arms. "I don't get it, why you are mad at me?"

"Dorothy told me Webber's offers. Am I the last one to know about it? Do you have planned to tell it to me? God damn it Hahn. You were planning about our future and not bothering to ask me about my opinion or decision. I am not your puppet Erica." Her voice was cold.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Callie. I want to surprise you. I thought.. You've said you belonged here so I made the choice to move in here with Shane and the kids. I am sorry" She reached Callie's arms and tried to pull her in an embrace but Callie walked out far away from Erica. She refuses Erica's touches.

"I thought you are much better than Arizona, but I am wrong. You are worse than her. She's never lied to me or hides anything from me" Callie turned on her heels and walked away.

Erica listened to the sound of her shoes against the granite floor until she heard the door close. At first she was stunned, her mind spinning, and she couldn't breathe. She couldn't understand what just happened. She never meant to hurt Callie. But somehow she did. A tear rolled from her eye as she realized that Callie deliberately compared her to Arizona Robbins. It kills her, because she can't compete with Arizona knowing that Callie really loved the said woman. How can she forget it? How can't she forget the pain and the sorrow in every email Callie sent to her? But she loves Callie so much, and even she knows that Callie doesn't love her that much, she's ok with it. Erica is hoping that one day, Callie will love her wholeheartedly.

* * *

Callie rejected Erica's call, and didn't reply to her messages. She is still mad at Erica and doesn't want to talk to her or see her. When Shane invited her for a dinner, she couldn't say no. She went home, took a shower and hurriedly went to the restaurant to meet up the group.

She noticed Erica's aloofness in the entire dinner. The blonde woman looked bored or exhausted. Twice that Erica excused herself and went outside the restaurant.

Erica wants to breathe because sitting in front of Callie is too much for her. When Callie rejected her calls, she knows that she needs to back off and let the Latina woman has some space. At some point she felt hurt too that Callie was ignoring her, and it seems that she doesn't exist. She kept their misunderstanding with Shane and the twin, so she can't escape now and bear Callie's wrath.

Callie watching her from the glass window, a part of her wants to run toward with Erica and tell her she misses her and loves her but another part of her still mad and upset to the blonde woman.

"Are you going to drop us in the airport tomorrow?" Joshua directly asked Callie. Erica pretends that she is busy with her food.

"Sure, what time is your flight anyway?" Callie replied. She looked at the twin and Shane and avoids looking at Erica's direction.

"We should be there before 9AM"

"Ok sure, are you done shopping for your friends?"

"Yes"

"I'll see you next month?" Callie blurted out.

Erica rose to her feet, took her wallet and place 300 bills in the table. "I have to go."

"Where you'll go to Grumps" Dorothy asked when Erica started to leave them.

"To the Airport, tonight is my flight going back to New York" Erica forced a smile to her lips. She turned slightly and shot Callie a quick glance. "I Love you all." She knows she sounds stupid saying those general words but its better than getting another rejection from Callie Torres.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Callie (10/18/10 8:38:58PM):** Hey there._

_**Lara_Lover (10/18/10 8:39:01PM):** Hey Callie_

_**Ms_Pouty (10/18/10 8:39:02PM):** Hello Callie, _

_**Callie (10/18/10 8:39:15PM):** How's the school?_

_**Lara_Lover (10/18/10 8:39:18PM)**: Boring._

___**Ms_Pouty **_(10/18/10 8:39:18PM): Fine.

_**Callie (10/18/10 8:39:37PM):** Are you ready to move in here next month?_

_**Lara_Lover (10/5/10 8:39:45PM):** Mom went to school this morning and she talked to our principal._

___**Ms_Pouty **_(10/5/10 8:39:47PM): She made it officially that we're going to transfer there in Seattle.

_**Callie (10/18/10 8:40:10PM):** Ohh_

_**Lara_Lover (10/5/10 8:40:27PM):** We're going to start the packaging this weekend._

___**Ms_Pouty **_(10/5/10 8:40:29PM): As if you're going to help us.

_**Lara_Lover (10/5/10 8:40:35PM):** As if I have a choice when you and Mom starts yelling me and telling me to move my cute ass out of my bed._

_**Callie (10/18/10 8:40:44PM):** Hahaha_

___**Ms_Pouty **_(10/18/10 8:40:57PM): Cal, are you going to live with us?

_**Lara_Lover (10/18/10 8:40:58PM):** You should live with us, Callie._

_**Callie (10/18/10 8:42:01PM): **I don't know._

_**Callie (10/18/10 8:42:53PM):** Erica and I didn't talk about it yet._

_**Lara_Lover (10/18/10 8:43:04PM):** But do you want to live with us?_

_**Callie (10/18/10 8:47:05PM):** hey guys, I hate to do this, but I need to go. I've got an emergency call from the hospital. See ya around. _

* * *

It was six in the morning when Erica arrived in their house. She threw her bag in the couch and ran to the kitchen and starts preparing the twin's breakfast. She feels exhausted and drained from the late night surgery, but still she doesn't want to upset her niece and nephew because she promised them to make a healthy breakfast today.

"Hey Grumps" Dorothy said as she entered the kitchen with a smile in her face.

"Mmmpph.. Bacon, Yummy" Joshua snatched a strip of bacon and kissed Erica in the cheek.

"How's the school" Erica asked.

"Did you know that was the first question that Callie asked last night" Joshua replied while he's still busy with his breakfast.

"Ohh I thought you were not paying attention to our conference last night" Dorothy sarcastically remark to her brother.

"I am my dear wicked sister even am talking with my three geek friends same time; well, I'm expert in multi tasking, you know"

"Whatever"

"So you'd talked to Callie last night? How was she?" Erica interrupted.

"She was in a hurry because she got an emergency call from the hospital" Dorothy replied back.

"She kind of hesitant to give an answer if she'll be going to live with us" Joshua shrugs and continues indulging his breakfast.

"We didn't talk about it yet" Erica muttered. The twin didn't miss the sadness in her voice. They just nodded to Erica's statement but silently communicating through eye contact. They come up that they need to do something to help her.

"She won't resist us Grumps" Dorothy stood and kissed Erica's cheek. She grabs her car keys, ready to go to school.

"We'll convince her" Joshua hugged Erica and run after his sister.

* * *

_**From:** Callie Torres_

_**To:** Shane Concepcion_

_**Date:** Oct. 19, 2010 10:00 A__M_

_How was she?_

_I am still upset at her. And I guess that she's mad at me too. Because she stopped sending me text messages, email. And worst she doesn't bother to call me anymore. Arrrghh I hate her but I love her too._

_I think I am crazy. What do you think?_

_Forget me not,_

_Callie_

**_From: _**_Shane Concepcion_

_**To:** Callie Torres_

_**Date:** Oct. 19, 2010 10:30 AM_

_To be honest, she is not fine. She's killing herself to work with less sleep and less eating food. She has been living in the hospital in the past five days. She just went home this morning to cook a breakfast for the twin but then again, went back here and right now in the OR performing her second surgery for the day._

_I know my sister very well, If she were upset or has something in her mind, she'll be torturing herself until she feels no pain or remorse._

_Talk to her Cal, it will be the best thing to do. She doesn't want to hurt you. That is the last thing in her mind._

_Remember that open communication is the key of successful relationship._

_Take care and God speed._

_Shane_

* * *

"What we've gotten in here?" Callie said as she enters the trauma room and starts scanning the chart of the patient.

"14 yrs old girl accidentally slipped during their cheering squad routines." Arizona supplied the fact while she keeps examining the other damages of the patient.

"She has a buckle fracture, book an OR and meets me there, guys"Callie took off the used surgical gloves and grabs her phone in her pocket. But she looks like dismay when she found out that the sender is not Erica.

"Expecting a text from someone" Arizona teased. She keeps staring on Callie, mesmerizing the beauty of the Latina woman.

"Yeah, but I guess she won't send any, since I'd ignored her for five days now" Callie pouted her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Just wait for sometime, she'll be back, because nobody can't resist you Calliope" Arizona bestowed a smile and nudged Callie at the side.

Callie crinkled her nose "You don't know her. Erica Hahn is a stubborn as a mule."

"But I guess you were right. I'll give her an ample time to realize how wonderful girlfriend Calliope Torres is."

"After all as you were implying nobody can't resist me." Callie said holding the door of the elevator.

"Go get your girl, Calliope" Arizona nodded and went on ahead. She is not sure if she'll be happy that Callie finally moved on or simply accept the fact the Callie doesn't love her anymore. "Oh God I miss you so much, Calliope". She whispered and admitted it to herself.

* * *

"_Hello"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Um-mmh may I speak to Shane please?"_

"_Yeah sure, hold on"_

"Shane you have a phone call" Callie heard on the other line that Erica is calling Shane's attention.

"Who's that?"

"Callie"

"Why don't you talk to her Erica?"

"I am not the one she's looking for, Shane"

"Still,"

"Look, she doesn't want to talk to me, here take her call" Callie was dumbfounded and devastated as she brushed away the tears that streamed down her face. She felt Erica's misery and she somewhat feels guilty about it.

"Hey where you're going?"

"I'll go for a walk, tell her I love her even she hates me now"

"_I guess you've heard everything, right?"_

"_Yeah__"_

"_Hey breathe, and please drink some water"_

"_I hurt her"_

"_And you're hurting too"_

"_I love her"_

"_I know, just talk to her Callie"_

* * *

"Why you were here?" Erica walked over to her mahogany desk. Her gazed never leave to her sister and to the twin who sitting comfortably in her office couches.

"You're working so hard lately Grumps and have no fun, so we've decided to take you out for a lunch" Dorothy said brightly while Joshua is grinning beside her.

"I still have one surgery left for today; maybe we'll do it some other day guys" She placed the stack of papers she needed to review on her table. She wants to keep herself busy in a way that she won't think about Callie.

"Dr. Smith will cover up your surgery." Shane said, matching her soft tones. She walks toward Erica's desk and wrapped her arm around her sister's neck. "Erica, you need a break"

"Okay" Erica agreed but there was a quizzical look in her eye. She has a feeling that her sister and the twin were hiding something, and she wants to find it out soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Erica was not surprised when they stopped at the Sandro's Restaurant of the Upper East Side. She knows very well that Joshua and Dorothy are Italian food's lovers. But it is quite obvious from the outside that the restaurant is fully crowded, so she suggests to the group that they should better a look for another place to eat.

"Maybe we should try to eat somewhere else. I am sure that there's also a good Italian Restaurant nearby." She insisted.

"Grumps, if you're worrying that we won't get a table here don't because Mom made a reservation an hour ago" Dorothy looks excited.

"You won't regret here Grumps. Their foods are superb" Joshua stated matter-of-factly, nodding toward the entrance of the Sandro's Restaurant.

"Don't even try to persuade them you will never win so pull your leg Grumpy Old Ass" Shane threw her arms around Erica's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

When they got to the restaurant, they were greeted with warmth by the receptionist and lead them to their reserved table. The entire lunch was very relaxed and pleasant, although Erica remained grumpy and cranky, for the most part, of it. They shared Gamberi Alla Marinara, Spaghettini Al Limone o Pomodoro and Ravioli Ai ricci Di Marre.

"Where we're going after this? Erica asked when Shane finished paying the bill.

"Where do you want to go?" Shane asked back. She held her gaze to her twin.

"To the hospital. I want to go back there and- " Erica scraped back her chair and twisted to the side so that she could stretch her legs out.

"No way" Dorothy interrupted, shook her head.

"Would you relax even just one day?" Joshua said teasingly.

Erica let out a long breath. "Okay, as if I have I choice now to run away from you guys"

"I've told you, and you'd never learned" Shane said as they stood and walk out the restaurant.

* * *

"I can't believe this. This is crazy" Erica said in slow and deliberate tone. She feels dismay and beaten when the twin and Shane dragged her in a private karaoke room at Sing Sing St. Mark.

"Come on Grumps, you'll see it will be fun" Dorothy said with her hand over her mouth giggling. She excitedly took the song list and starts scanning it.

"You know why your life is so boring? Because there's no music on it" Erica heard a deeper mocking laugh from Joshua.

"Excuse me, I am fine with my life" Erica shouted back.

"Still boring" Joshua teased as he grabs the microphone and starts singing.

"What they're trying to say is you need to loosen up, Old fart" Shane smirked as she presses the numbers of the song she chose.

**I can't fight this feeling any longer****  
****And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow****  
****What started out as friendship has grown stronger****  
****I only wish I had the strength to let it show**

_"Who do you think he's serenading to? The ugly plastic Lara Croft?"-Erica scolded._

_"Nice one Aunt Erica"- Dorothy agreed._

_"Hey I am listening; damn I didn't know that my pretty baby boy has a sweet singing voice"- Shane muttered._

**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight****  
****You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night****  
****And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

_"I've told you for the thousand times to try the beginner mode so you'll pass all the levels"- Erica keeps interrupting._

_"He is a moron"- Dorothy smirked._

_"Honey, no matter how stupid you are in video games. I still love you"- Shane is beaming._

**'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore****  
****I've forgotten what I started fighting for****  
****Even if I have to crawl upon the floor****  
****Come crushing through your door****  
****Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

_"Stop crying Josh. I'll buy you God of War game instead. I heard it has great reviews"- Erica patted Joshua's shoulder._

_"Enough twat, give me the microphone"- Dorothy said with that irritating half-smile of hers._

_Yay, come here sweetheart. Give you're Mamma a kiss" Shane pulled Joshua and gave a peck on his cheek._

_"Oh god I need some Advil. I am having a huge migraine now" Erica rolled her eyes as Dorothy starts singing._

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies****  
****All the single ladies, all the single ladies****  
****All the single ladies, all the single ladies****  
****All the single ladies**

_"Are there any lyrics in that song besides all single ladies?"- Erica gasped._

_"Oh my god, where you're living in Grumps? at the cave? You've never heard that song" Joshua wrinkled his nose._

_"I've heard her the other week singing that song while she's scrubbing" – Shane nudge Joshua's side._

_"It was Nurse Bea, not me" Erica keeps denying Shane's accusation._

_"Really Mom, Grumps knows how to sing?"_

_"Erica has a beautiful voice Josh"_

_"Are you sure that you don't have a hearing problem, Mom"_

_"She always had Otitis Media when we're kids, so I am sure she has a hearing problem"_

_"And you had scabies when you were like 10 years old."_

_"Shut up"_

**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it****  
****If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it****  
****Don't be mad once you see that he want it****  
****If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

_"Timothy really broke my baby girl's heart"- Shane said looking directly at Dorothy._

_"Maybe we should kidnap the boy and rip his heart with our rusted bread's knife, what do you think Josh"- Erica suggested._

_"We can do the planning when we get back later to our house Grumps"- Joshua agreed._

_"Ok you two shut up. It is my turn to sing now, -Behave"- Shane warned as she took the microphone to Dorothy._

**You change your mind****  
****Like a girl changes clothes****  
****Yeah you, PMS****  
****Like a bitch****  
****I would know**

_"What a f-," Erica voice is sarcastic._

_"Language Grumps" Dorothy said quickly._

_"Nothing's wrong with Mom's choice" Joshua prompted with a smirk._

_"Katy Perry, seriously Shane?" Erica is still complaining._

_"I like Katy Perry" Dorothy exclaimed._

**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**

_"Yeah I think I am having colds now" Erica spat._

_"Mom you are awesome" Dorothy shouted back._

_"You're a rock star Mom" Joshua smiled._

_"Oh and I am bored" Erica groaned._

Every song played by Shane and the twin, Erica has a comment. She even gave a devilish and contagious laughter if Shane or the twin got a lower score. The group just ignored her rambling because they knew that Erica really had a wonderful time even she keeps denying it.

Erica was messing around Joshua's singing when the door opened and Callie let herself into the room. Erica jumped to her feet, wide-eyed and surprised.

"What did I miss?" Callie asked with a sheepish grin. Dorothy ran toward her and gave her a fierce hug while Joshua gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

"Nothing much, only the grumpiness of your old fart girlfriend" Shane shrugged and patted the cushion on the couch next to her.

"She's harsh" Dorothy snapped.

"She's ruthless" Joshua added.

"So it's my fault then. Do you know that I was about an inch to take Valum or Xanax because you're getting into my nerves? We'd supposed to have fun but all I get is a huge panic attack and nervous breakdown" Erica protested loudly.

"See that is why your life is so boring because you don't know how to appreciate music" Dorothy said with her hands on her hips.

"Pfft" Erica groaned. Her eye's flashed at Callie, who was busy scanning on the song list.

"What brings you here in New York, Torres?" Erica asked audibly. Her heart was pounding wildly; she didn't expect to see Callie soon.

"She volunteers to help me and Josh to pack our things"

"And we're going to play call of duty 6 afterwards right Cal?

"Right" Callie admitted.

"Hey Callie, since you came late, why not give us a song?" Shane looked at Callie and grinned.

**I've been alone with you inside my mind****  
****And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times****  
****I sometimes see you pass outside my door****  
****Hello, is it me you're looking for?**

_"Wow" Joshua said with admiration._

_"She has an angelic voice"- Dorothy commented._

_"I didn't know that you have talent Callie" Shane giggled._

**I can see it in your eyes****  
****I can see it in your smile****  
****You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide****  
****'Cause you know just what to say****  
****And you know just what to do****  
****And I want to tell you so much, I love you ... **

_"I am drooling over here"- Joshua teased._

_"I think I love her now"- Dorothy is battling her eyes._

_"Guys, she's taken, oh look over here your Grumps is blushing" Shane rambles._

_"Leave me alone" Erica whispered._

_"Just wondering why you're not interrupting or even giving a harsh comments"- Shane prompted carefully._

_"I think she chew her tongue"- Dorothy stated with a smile._

_"Naah I guess she swallow it" Joshua corrected._

_"Nope most probably was afraid to sleep at the couch..hahaha" - Shane mocked. _

**Hello, is it me you're looking for? ****  
**

_"She's looking for you for ages"- Joshua interrupted._

**'Cause I wonder where you are****  
****And I wonder what you do **

_"She's right here, looking like an idiot, ha ha ha"- Shane cleared her throat._

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you? ****  
**

_"She was sad for a week Callie and so cranky that even our neighbor's dog was afraid of her" Dorothy sputtered._

**Tell me how to win your heart****  
****For I haven't got a clue **

_"Defeat her in NBA live "Joshua suggested_

**But let me start by saying ... I love you **

_"She loves you too" Dorothy, Shane and Joshua said unison._


	20. Chapter 20

Erica watched Callie out of the corner of her eye as the Latina woman obviously enjoying her time singing karaoke with her nephew and her niece. Shaking her head, thrilled immensely she'd seen Callie in a lot of different situations, but she'd never seen her look quite happy –as if everything that mattered in the world was right in this room. For just a second, Erica feels ecstatic and fulfilled even Callie is intentionally ignoring her.

"As much I would like to spend more time listening to your horrific voices' guys, I think we should go and take some dinner. I am starving to death, for crying out loud" Erica said abruptly, waiting for the group to react.

"Haven't you had enough?" Dorothy pointed out the extra large pizza, a basket of fries, a plate of calamari and a bottle of red wine.

"Jeez, I think she'd grown a snake inside her tummy Dors" Joshua grimaced.

"Frankly, I just want to go home guys. I am sleepy and I guess if I'll continuously sit in this couch for another minute, I would get a bedsore." Her gazed still fixed with Callie.

Callie's reply came softly. "I can drive you home if you want and let the kids and Shane stays here more"

"How sweet" Dorothy's blurted out.

"But it will be no fun if you guys leave us" Joshua complained.

"I'll let you ruin my ear drums for another one hour. That's it no more extension" Erica frowned in exasperation.

They agreed to take their dinner at Erica's favorite restaurant, Bobby Van's steakhouse after their afternoon karaoke fun. Erica went outside to make the reservation. When she went back to the room she was surprised that Callie sitting on the couch she occupied earlier. She was about to sit beside Shane when Callie reached her hand and pulls her.

"You're not leaving me any room" She teased, thinking Callie probably hadn't realized what position. She was putting her in.

"What a shame" Callie replied back as she took a firm hold of Erica's hands.

Erica saw a sparkled in Callie's eyes and in that moment, she thrilled that Callie was about to kiss her. She watched as Callie leaned closer to her, and soon she could feel her breath against her neck. Every pores in Erica's body ached for Callie. This was the moment she had longed for, and she could not pretend otherwise.

"Please be reminded that we are still here guys, keep it GP" Dorothy interrupted the sexual tension between the couple.

"Oh god my prude aunt doing eye sex with her awesome girlfriend in front of us, that's horrible and not so cool" Joshua grumbled softly.

"On the bright side, we can sing without interruption and harsh comments from your evil Aunt. Hahahah.." Shane finally said.

"Shut up" Erica managed to say in a fairly even tone. Callie laughed. Her arms still wrapped around Erica's waist. She buried her nose in Erica's neck.

"I am glad you came" Erica whispered. She leaned forward and kissed Callie's forehead.

"There's no place I'd rather be than right here with you" Callie's tongue teased Erica's ear lobe as her hands found their way under her blouse and crept up her spine.

"Stop doing that or I'll do things unbefitting a wholesome aunt and an awesome sister." Erica warned in a voice think with desire.

"I'd like to see that" Callie said breathlessly.

"I am serious!" Erica flashed her girlfriend a smile.

"Before you'll totally make out in front of us, why not we play something?" Joshua proposed.

"What's on your tiny pea brain size, big brother?" Dorothy asked as she stops the VTR and tries to listen to Joshua's proposal.

"A little competition or rather I'd say a bet?" Joshua continues.

"Me, Dors and Callie against Grumps and Mom, Whoever wins will do the packaging for the entire house"

"I am in" Dorothy raised her hand and turned to Callie. "Come on Cal, I am pretty sure we can beat them" Callie smiled and nodded.

Erica's body stiffened. "Naah ahh, I rather hire movers than to sing"

"Then I guess you will sleep alone tonight Honey" Callie said in relaxed tone.

Erica hesitated for a moment and then said. "That's blackmailing"

"Take it or leave it" Callie's smile was laced with seduction.

"You're gonna pay for this Callie" Erica snorted as Callie laughed. The sound was rich and comfortable.

"Soooo Whipped" Shane shook Erica's hair and laughed so hard.

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts**

_"Hey Old fart, Stop drooling over there, help me to look for our song"_

_"She is so beautiful and alluring"_

_"Do you have any song in your mind?"_

_"I wanna sex you up?_

**Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

_"Hey would you please stop staring at your girlfriend for a minute and help me here?_

_"Just choose any song you'd like, I don't care"_

_"Are you sure? Ok then, we'll be going to sing, I kissed a girl"_

_"Seriously Shane! another Katy Perry's song? I am gonna smash your head"_

_"I am just kidding. I just want your attention, you silly idiot"_

**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate  
And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength**

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_"Oh you have a voice of an angel, did you know that?_

_"Ohh thank you. I'll give you a private singing session later"_

_"I would love that, awww"_

_"Don't try me to pull your hair again, help me to finalize our song"_

_"Sorry for that, Shane has her PMS you know"_

_"What about thinking of you?"_

_"Shane, I've told you for the hundred times no Katy Perry's song"_

_"Did you change your shampoo?"_

_"How'd you know?"_

_"Well, you don't smell vanilla right now?"_

_"Mpph what do I smell now?"_

_"Lemme check again, mppph you smell a lilac""_

_"I am impressed"_

_"And you'll be smelled like formalin if you'll not stop making out with Callie right now. Come on think something"_

_"Ok Sis, try any Broadway musical"_

_"I got it. Fallin from, they're playing our song"_

_"What else"_

_"All I ask of you from Phantom of the Opera"_

_"No more?"_

_"Unless you want to sing any song from Sound of Music"_

_"That's lame"_

_"Ha ha ha I know"_

_"Hey it's my turn now. I'll be back in a minute"_

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

_"Damn it Shane, why you're ruin my sex life?"_

_"You're gross"_

_"Give me that god damn song book cause I don't want to be interrupted after she finishes her part"_

_"You're acting like a teenage horny girl, Old fart"_

_"Get a sex life, Barbie Girl"_

_"I don't need it. I am happy with my right hand"_

_"Oh my god Mom, I would pretend that I've heard that"_

_"Why Joshua, don't tell us you're not doing any self services?"_

_"Shut up, it's your turn; make sure that you'll rap it right."_

**You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane**

_"Miss me?"_

_"You have no idea"_

_"So have you decided what song you're gonna sing?_

_"Mppph"_

_"Erica not there, you make me we-"_

_"I definitely never heard that"_

_"Call 911 Josh, alert the NYC fire departments"_

_"Mom, next time, please remind me to bring our ear plug_

_"I would do, before we'll get an ear's bleed next time"_

_"Do you have any particular song that you'll like to hear later Honey?"_

_"Any song will do as long you'll sing it while strip teasing in front of me"_

_"Ok enough before I throw a glass of water in your face guys."_

_"If you let us to go home earlier, you'll not see this thing"_

_"Don't mind her, I'll behave anyway it's my turn again."_

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

_"Stop battling your eye Grumps"_

_"Get over with it Joshua"_

_"You know guys, I love you. You made my day so very bright"_

_"You were easily to be pleased Old fart"_

_"And I guess that we should hire movers, I don't think we'll ever win Shane"_

_"Maybe you are right. I don't know to you why you'd choose that song, but we can still change it. Yeah I guess we'll change it with, I kissed a Girl song"_

_"Over my dead body, Barbie doll"_

**Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses**

**Be my lover**

**And I'll cover you**

_"Wow, Mom was right"_

_"It's from Rent?"_

_"Yup Dorothy, it's from Rent"_

_"We'd watched it before, its one of your Aunt's favorite movie, you know"_

_"Grumps has a wonderful voice. I can't believe it"_

_"I've told you, it runs in our family thou, she never had our Mom's singing voice unlike me.. ha ha ha"_

_Oh it's my turn watch and learn guys"_

**Open your door - I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there - I'll cover you**

_"Is this your way to ask me to move in with you?"_

_"Maybe"_

_"Subtle Hahn you're so subtle"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too"_

_"Ewws"_

_"Urrgh"_

**I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you were, my love, on life  
All my life  
I've longed to discover  
Something as true  
As this is**

_"Josh, since this was your idea, you should do the half of the packaging"_

_"What? Are you insane? You'd agreed to this bet"_

_"I think we lose the bet"_

_"Guys even we lost it, I will make sure that we will not do the packaging"_

_"Really Cal? How will you do that?"_

_"I will hire movers"_

_"Brilliant idea"_

_"I would not spend my three days off doing the packaging. I rather spend it wisely"_

_"Like? _

_"Dragging our Grumps on her bed and make sure that she'll never leave it for three days"_

_"I think we need to convince Mom to check in a hotel for the next three days?_

_"That's the nicest idea I've ever heard on you today Dors"_


End file.
